Forget Me Not
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Agent Maxwell has just lost his partner,Agent Chang. He's faced with a untrushtworthy boss, a hot but cold new partner, and finding if his partner is really alive or if he really died. Can Duo and Heero's attraction come together or fail before it starts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. This is for fun not profit. **

**Author's Note: Hello my readers! I hope you like this story! This is my third one and I hope this one ends up being longer than the other two. Now if I get reviews it makes me update faster. The faster I update the sooner the next chapter comes out so…basically the more reviews I get the faster I work. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

This mission was risky but nothing that Agent Duo Maxwell and Agent Wufei Chang couldn't handle. They were the best team for the organization of Gundam Pilots. Duo and Wufei had been partners for 5 years. They had been best friends through high school and still are. Though this mission was going to test everything they had. They were to go into one high security facility and see what they were shipping, along with information on their profits.

"Maxwell"

/_I can't wait for this mission to be over so Wufei and I can go to a club to meet some guys_/ Duo thought.

"Maxwell!"

/_I wonder how long this mission is going to take_/ Duo thought.

"MAXWELL!"

Duo yelped and pulled his headphones from his ears. He looked at Wufei who was glaring at him his face going red.

"What Fei'?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now," He growled. Duo blinked surprised and then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Fei' I couldn't hear you," Duo stated. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Were here Maxwell, let's just get in, get the information and leave," Wufei said. Duo shrugged and got out stretching along with Wufei. Duo started to reflect about the time with Wufei. They had become friends in high school and dated for a bit but both had known that it wouldn't work. So they ended up being best friends. They graduated early and went on to an academy to train to become cops. When they graduated they were some of the first to be picked up by Commander Une. They were somewhat favored by Une but they never usually disobeyed. If there was any disobedience between them it was always Duo. He loved to play pranks on the other agents at work for fun.

Duo checked for all of his weapons, which consisted of knives in his belt, hair, and shoes, guns in his belt and other shoe, his walkie-talkie on his belt, and a lock pick and wire in his braid. He adjusted his black clothing of long sleeves and tight pants, and checked his shoe strings. Once his check over was done he nodded at Wufei and waited for Wufei to check his own.

Wufei was of Chinese descent. He has shoulder length black hair that is kept in a tight ponytail with onyx eyes. He has bronze skin and fairly built. He stood at 5'6 and weighed about 150 pounds, the same as Duo. He was wearing the same outfit as Duo was though Wufei's usual choices consisted of a pair of traditional white baggy pants and tank top with a pair of black slippers. Duo's usual outfits though were either dark skinny jeans or jeans that fit just right along with short sleeved shirts and black combat boots.

Once Wufei was done they started their trek through the forage. It was extremely quiet as they walked through the dense structure of trees. Duo looked up to see part of the facility. He and Wufei sped up their pace and were soon there. They looked for a way inside, avoiding the cameras, and found an opening in the back. They quickly enter checking around corners of the hallway for guards. Duo looks at Wufei when he sees none and motions for them to split up. Wufei nods and quickly goes down the right hallways. Duo waits a moment and then goes left. He quietly stalks down the hallway checking each room through the small glass window. Each room was empty. Finally he came across a rather large door. He pushed it open and entered. It looked to be a hanger of some sort. He looked around and saw many large crates on the floor. He crept towards them and took out his knife, prying it open. What he found was what they had expected. Inside of the crate were dangerous and illegal weapons. Before he could take photos of the weapons he heard noise on his walkie-talkie. He lowered the volume and brought it up to his ear. He heard static and then Wufei.

"Maxwell," Wufei hissed. Before Duo could reply he heard gun shots and a groan from the walkie-talkie. His eyes widened.

"Chang!" He whispered harshly. He didn't get a response for a couple seconds.

"Maxwell mission failed! Get out of here," Wufei said. Duo's head reeled.

"Where are you?" Duo said as he made his way out of the hanger. He was met with silence.

"Where are you?" He repeated.

"Maxwell you have to leave without me. I'm wounded, shot in the leg, and I'm pretty sure the alarm is about to go-"the siren of the alarm came on blocking the rest of Wufei's voice.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Duo hissed.

"You have too! I can already hear the guards coming down the corridor! You need to get out of here and report to Commander Une! Now go!" Wufei commanded. Duo was torn. It was an order and he had been taught to take them but not when it was his best friend. Duo shook his head.

"I'm not leaving unless you're with me!" Duo said. He heard a gasp of breath in the walkie-talkie and then multiple gun shots.

"Get out of here! I can only hold them off for so long!" Wufei yelled. Duo knew now that getting Wufei was stupid. He needed to regroup and then come back. Wufei was already surrounded by guards and was wounded. Duo cursed in his head. It was ripping him apart knowing he was leaving his partner in this damn place.

Duo continued on his way down the hallway, half his attention diverted to thinking how to get Wufei out. By the time he realized there was a man coming towards him he was already 3 feet away. Duo stopped and waited to see what the man would do. He raked his eyes over the man's form as he waited.

The man was young, around Duo's age, 25 to be exact. He was built and compact and stood at 5'8, Duo was 5'6. He has chocolate brown hair that frayed out in different directions that looked messy but stylish and deep cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved forest green button up shirt along with forest green baggy pants, his shoes black lace up combat boots. Duo skimmed over his body looking for weapons. He located the pistol on his belt along with the tactical knife and the machine gun strapped to his back. Duo couldn't see any more weapons but he knew better than to underestimate the man.

The man came forward with a burst of speed. Duo's eyes widened as he saw a first come flying at his face. He immediately ducked and kicked his right leg out to hook it around the man's back left knee and pull. The man went down immediately but brought his left hand back to punch Duo in the gut. This time Duo couldn't block. The wind was knocked from and it gave the man enough time to stand. Duo saw the man's right fist come towards him again. He caught it and pulled the arm forward and around the man's body to have the arm behind his back. Duo pushed him against the wall putting hard pressure on the man's arm, though Duo was impressed when he didn't hear any sounds of pain. Duo pushed his body against the man's to keep him against the wall. He then reached up and hit the pressure point on the man's neck. He slumped against the wall unconscious. Duo grabbed the man with both hands and slowly lowered him to the floor.

Duo then ran calmly and quickly out of the facility, seeing the cobalt blue eyes haunting him in his mind.

**Chapter One**

Duo slammed his hands on his desk frustrated. It had been about 6 months since the last mission. When he had gotten back and told Commander Une what had happened she stopped the mission. She never gave Duo the chance to look for his partner, given that she hadn't told him that 5 weeks later. So Duo took to looking for information about the facility. He was stumped though. There was no name, and no information on the weapons they were selling.

He groaned and dry washed his face. He rubbed the bridge between his eyes and sighed. It was wearing down on him. He had to take solo mission because he wouldn't, no couldn't take mission without Wufei. He could hear Wufei yelling at him.

"Maxwell there are people out there that cannot have their own justice! We are the ones that get the justice for them so stop moping and go finish those missions!"

Duo shook his head. He missed those justice rants and the snarky comments about using the microwave to heat up the water for his tea. He smiled and started to do more research when his phone rang. He answered it quickly.

"Agent Maxwell"

"I need you up in my office now" and the phone was hung up. Duo groaned. It had been Commander Une. All he could think that it was is a mission. She loved to give him those.

He walked to the elevator and stepped inside and pressed the button for the highest floor. Once there he knocked and entered Commander Une's office. She looked grim. Duo prepared himself for the worst. She motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. He knew then that it was something bad.

"I'm going to cut to the chase Agent Maxwell. Agent Chang is dead. We have photos sent to us from the facility. I am sorry for you loss," Une stated. Duo just stared at her trying to wrap his mind around what she had said. Wufei was dead. No that wasn't possible, his best friend, the Dragon, couldn't be dead. Duo couldn't believe it. Duo clenched his fists and fought the urge to cry and scream out his frustration. Wufei was his family just as Duo was Wufei's. They both had been orphaned at a young age but didn't know each other until high school. Duo forced his emotions back down. He knew there had to be some other reason Une would call him up here. His Commander was not the greatest person at condolences.

"I am sorry to have to do this but you are needed. The mission is simple. You are to go back to the facility and rescue our informant. He was captured recently doing undercover and we need him in case we get this group and need to testify. Here is the information on the mission. You are dismissed," Une said sharply. Duo stood there looking at her not believing she was actually sending him to where his partner was killed. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"There will be no searching for him Agent Maxwell. Yes we have received pictures of his death but they have not sent his body. You are to complete this mission and return with our informant immediately," Une commanded. Duo resisted the urge to glare and turned to exit the office. As he calmly walked out of her office and down to his he was fuming. They didn't have his body! Out of all the stupid things to do. Duo didn't believe Une for a minute. There was no way that his best friend, the proud dragon, gave up that easy. Duo knew that something must have happened. He just hoped that it was something he was prepared for.

PAGE BREAK

Duo's whole body radiated anger as he moved through the forest. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to rescue some person that couldn't give them information on his partner.

Once again Duo was wearing the all black outfit with his brown haired thigh length braid. He had the same weapons as before in the same spots. Once Duo came upon the facility again he knew it would be a little harder at trying to get inside. There weren't any guards out, that was good but there were a lot of cameras. Duo watched the rotation of the cameras and then sprang into action. He avoided the places he knew the camera would record and slipped into the facility. He inwardly huffed out a sign of relief.

He checked around the corners of hallway looking for guards. There weren't any. Duo shook his head. So hard to find guards that actually do their jobs. Duo made his way silently through the hall checking the doors. Right as he was about to turn a corner he heard voices. He looked around and saw an air vent. He quickly opened it and climbed in. He listened for the voices.

"Can't believe he was a traitor"

"Well we'll give it to him good tomorrow just you wait"

"I want to taunt the little son of a bitch. Let's go to the dungeons and mess with his head a little"

Duo waited until the voices had almost disappeared. He got out and quickly followed. He watched as the two guards opened and door and went down stairs. He followed after them and watched as they turned and stopped in front of a door. Duo heard one of the guards yelling at the man. Duo moved behind them quickly and hit the pressure points in their necks causing them to fall. Duo opened the food slot and spoke.

"Heero Yuy?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Hn"

"Fine then rot, I was supposed to get a Heero Yuy out but if he's not here then I'll be leaving"

"Wait" Duo paused.

"I'm Heero Yuy" Duo grinned.

"Took you long enough to reply"

"You wouldn't either if all the guards did was taunt you" Duo had to give him a point. Duo looked at the door and blinked in surprise. It was metal, a real thick metal. Duo sighed and searched the guard's bodies for keys. He found them and started to unlock the door. It took about 5 minutes since there were about 7 locks on it. Duo opened the door and threw the keys down. He heard the man move so he looked up. He froze and glared. He pulled out his gun and pointed at him.

"You!" Duo hissed. Heero's eyes widened.

"You're the informant! You little prick!" Duo growled. Heero's eyes narrowed.

"I had to go along with it to get more information. If I just went around you I would have been found out," Heero stated. Duo's grip tightened on the gun and put it back on his belt.

"Fine but why didn't you give us any information on Wufei Chang?" Duo asked. Heero looked at him confused.

"Who is that?" Heero asked. Duo gritted his teeth.

"That would be my partner, the one that got captured when we fought," Duo said seething. Heero just looked at him.

"I don't know anything about that. I checked files and everything. There was no information on your partner, it was like he was never here. There was nothing. If there was I would have told Commander Une right away," Heero stated calmly. Duo pondered on this fact. Une had to know something. She isn't the most loyal. Duo looked at him.

"Come on we need to get out of here before they find out I'm here and your gone," Duo said. Heero nodded and followed Duo as he left the dungeon. They quietly made their way through the hall towards the exit. When they left the building Duo didn't even think of the cameras.

PAGE BREAK

To say that Duo was pissed was an understatement. In a span of two days he found out his partner had been killed, rescued the man that attacked him, found out that there was no information of his partner even being at the facility, and that Une had to know something. Now this, the man, Heero Yuy, was told to stay with me.

**Flashback **

"**What?" Duo said through gritted teeth. Une gave him an apologetic look. **

"**You are to house Agent Yuy until we get his accommodations in order," Une stated. Duo just stared at her blankly. **

"**Why were his accommodations not ready," Duo said angrily. Une narrowed her eyes. **

"**We cannot come up with an apartment out of thin air Agent Maxwell. We were not prepared for him to be captured. It is only temporary Agent Maxwell," Une said. Duo just glared and nodded. **

**End Flashback **

Now he is not stupid. He knew exactly what Commander Une was trying to do. She thought if she put Yuy with me that we would connect and become partners. Fat chance at that happening. Duo was brought out of his thoughts by the baritone of Heero. He looked at him for a moment and then back on the road since he was driving.

"Thank you," Heero whispered. Duo nodded. Duo watched out of the corner of his eye as Heero picked at his shirt. They had to go get clothing for Heero since he had none. They had gotten him basics and right now he was wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged his legs, thighs and ass amazingly. He was wearing a deep blue short sleeved turtle neck and a pair of black tennis shoes. Duo saw a flash of chain on Heero's neck as he messed with the neck of the sweater. Now Duo was curious about the necklace.

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked. Duo sighed. He didn't know if he should speak to this to a man he didn't know.

"I'm having trouble believing Commander Une that my partner is dead. He was to strong, too much will for him to go down without anyone noticing. That and the fact that I'm pretty sure that Commander Une could be silenced with the right amount if you know what I mean," Duo stated. Heero nodded. He knew exactly what Duo was referring too. He himself had given Une money to keep a certain pink terror away from.

"I think she is trying to partner us up too," Duo stated. Heero snapped his gaze to the violet eyed man. Heero had thought the same thing though he wouldn't complain. Duo Maxwell was young, his age actually, with a lithe powerful body. He was about two inches shorter than himself and had a fey type beauty that drew him in. He had long brown hair wound up in a braid to his thighs with deep violet eyes, a shade Heero had never seen. He knew though that this man in front of him was not just pretty face but a strong fighter as well. He had encountered it first-hand and had been sore for a week.

"I thought that as well," Heero replied back. Duo had no problem with having this eye candy as a partner but he didn't want another person. He trust Wufei with his life and he never thought about working with someone else.

Duo pulled his black SUV into his driveway and turned it off. He got out of the car and popped the trunk to help bring in Heero's things. Heero then came back to get the rest and close the trunk door. Duo grabbed his keys and unlocked his house.

His house was a two story building. It had a well-kept yard, since Duo paid a kid to do it every two weeks, and a winding sidewalk. The house was red and had many windows and balconies. Duo stepped into his house and was greeted by an extremely happy puppy. It was a girl and she was a hound/lab mix. She was all black with white on the front of her chest with flecks of brown on her paws, face, and chest. She only came up to Duo's calf since she was only a few months old. Her name was Kisa and was the greatest puppy ever. Duo laughed at her when she tried to jump on him. She froze when she saw the other male. She then did the same to Heero as she had done to Duo. Duo shook his head and walked up the stairs.

Heero took a chance to check out this part of the house. It was painted a sky blue color and had pictures framing the walls. There was a medium sized TV away from the door with a couch, love seat, and recliner facing it. The furniture was all a dark blue color. Right across from the front door was the entry way to the kitchen and it was painted a deep red. Heero turned and made his way up the stairs with Duo. Those walls were painted the same blue and there were five doors on the second floor. Duo looked at him.

"Okay the first door to your right is a spare bedroom, the one next to it is another spare, the one next to it is a closet, the other is a bathroom, and the one at the end is my room. Pick either spares it doesn't matter," Duo stated. Heero picked the second one. He walked in and was greeted by a sight. This room was painted a dark green and had a queen sized bed against the right side of the wall. There was balcony and paintings on the walls. There was a dresser next to the balcony and a closet next to that. Heero walked forward and sat his bags on his bed. Duo followed and did the same. He then turned and exited the room talking as he did.

"I'm either making dinner or going out to eat. Pick one," Duo stated.

"Let's go out," Heero stated. Duo smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"Well unpack your stuff while I let Kisa out and get situated and then we'll leave," Duo stated. Heero nodded and set to unpacking his clothes.

Duo walked down the stairs and was greeted by Kisa again. Duo got down and picked her up stroking her head.

"Hey puppy, wanna go outside?" Duo said playfully. Kisa wiggled and jumped from his arms and went to the back door immediately. The first thing that Duo had taught her was to not leave the yard since he didn't have a fence. He watched her for a moment and went back inside. He filled up her food bowl and then her water dish and sat them on the floor. He straightened out his clothing. He was wearing a red fitted button up shirts with black skinny jeans along with his black combat boots. He had his gold cross underneath his shirt and he absentmindedly stroked it. He heard Kisa at the door so he opened it and she immediately went to her food. She ate slowly and drank quickly. When she was done she sat in front of him and waited. He sighed rolling his eyes. He grabbed the treat bag from the cabinet and pulled on out and gave it to her.

"Good girl," He said. She ignored him as she chomped on her treat. He smiled and shook his head. Duo walked into the living room and checked his machine and noticed no messages. He did a routine check of the bottom floor of his house and then went upstairs to check their. He didn't find anything out of the place so he went into Heero's new room. He knocked and entered. Heero was just putting the last articles of clothing away. Heero looked up at Duo and waited.

"You ready?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. He walked towards Duo and followed him as he made his way down the stairs. He looked at Kisa who was sitting on her doggy bed. She looked at him.

"We'll be back Kisa, be good," Duo said. She looked back down and went to sleep. Duo rolled his eyes. He grabbed his keys and wallet and left through the front door. He waited for Heero to exit and then locked the door. He and Heero walked to the car and got in. Duo pulled out and started to drive.

"I'm assuming you're a steak kind of guy so I was planning on going to a Texas Roadhouse or something," Duo stated. Heero nodded.

"That's great," Heero said. Duo nodded. Hopefully they both could get along for the sake of the Gundam Pilots and Commander Une.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this plot.**

**Author's Note: I would really appreciate a review guys! That's why it took so long to get out. The only reason this got out was for some people that put an alert on it. I hope you enjoy it but I really do want a review. Thanks Enjoy!**

Duo had never hated silence as much as he did now. He thought for sure that Heero would have spoken to him during dinner. Of course not though. They ate in complete silence. If he did speak it was an insult. For example:

"Do you like your steak?"

"Of course I do or I wouldn't be eating it baka,"

Duo wanted to smack the shit out of the guys face. Duo had patience, an astounding amount of it actually, and this man was making all of it go away with one sentence. He hadn't even been in the restaurant with Heero for a half an hour and homicide was looking amazing.

Duo was on auto pilot. He was eating his dinner and being relatively quiet but his mind was going fast. He was thinking of ways to bring up a conversation without Heero rejecting it out right, and it was failing. Duo was so engrossed in his head that he didn't notice the cobalt stare.

Heero was amazed. He had never seen someone so beautiful and it scared him, though he would never tell. Most people that met him would say he was asexual. He never showed interest in anyone. In reality he was very much gay. He had no experience. He always put his work, his missions before everything. That was what he had been taught. You are to finish your missions no matter what the cost and Heero did not plan on breaking that one rule anytime soon. Sure he found Duo attractive but annoying talkative man made him want to choke him. Never in his 23 years of life has he met someone so annoying. He had patience, extreme amounts and a hold on his emotions. This man, this fey creature, made it all go away. He had to work much harder to keep his emotions in check, to keep his lust and anger in check more than anything. He would not let these silly emotions get the best of him. If Duo was to be his new partner then so be it but he would not allow these silly fabrications to come into play.

When they were finished Duo paid and they left. The car ride was quiet, unnervingly quiet. Duo sighed. He couldn't deal with this right now. He had to find his partner and he had to figure out what happened to him. Duo pulled into his driveway and got out with Heero following him. Kisa greeted them when they walked in. Once she had finished she ran off. Duo stretched and went to walk up the stairs but was stopped by Heero's voice.

"You really shouldn't try to figure out what happened to your partner. There is no point or use in it," Heero said coldly. Duo froze and tensed. Rage coursed through his body. He whirled around and walked to him gracefully yet dangerously like a jaguar. Duo walked until he was a couple inches from Heero's face.

"Don't you ever tell me to not look for my partner! Just because you have no problem with being close to someone doesn't mean I am. He was my best friend and no one should ever just give up on someone because of it. So don't you ever give me shit about what I do ever again! If you do there will be dire consequences!" Duo hissed. Heero gave him a cold glare.

"You need to realize that looking for what happened to him is not going to help. Get a new partner and move on," Heero said. Duo got even closer to Heero his eyes blazing and flashing to a deep dark violet.

"Stay out of this! He is my family and I'm not going to stop until I know what happened to him! Keep your damn opinion to yourself or I will personally kick your ass Mr. Fucking Perfect!" Duo spat. He then turned and went up the stairs.

Heero watched him in awe. He couldn't believe someone, no that fey, had yelled. He had many times that people would yell at him but never with that much vigor. Heero knew that he had struck a nerve and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what he had done. He shook his head. No he had to say it. Duo couldn't spend his life trying to find out what happened to his partner.

Duo slammed his bedroom door closed and flopped onto his bed burying his face into his pillow to scream out his frustration. Heero didn't know what he was talking about. He doesn't have anyone to think about. He's never lost a partner. He doesn't have a right to say things like that to him. After he screamed out his frustration he started to think about what Heero said. Duo knew he shouldn't have reacted like that but with what had happened at the restaurant and then Heero commenting. Duo sighed. He couldn't give up on looking for Wufei. He would continue on missions but he would keep looking for Wufei no matter what. All he knew was that he would sooner or later have to get use to Heero as much as he didn't want to. Duo grumbled and got up from his bed. He took off his shirt and threw it into his hamper and started to unbutton his pants when he heard his door open. His head snapped up to see Heero there staring at him. Duo looked closer and noticed a slight blush on his face. On the inside he smirked and cheered knowing he affected the cold youth.

Heero walked up the stairs towards Duo's room. He knew that he should say something about what he did. He knocked lightly on the door and when he got no answer he opened the door. He looked in and froze. Duo was there with his shirt off and a button undone on his pants. His eyes racked over the lithe form and noticed all of the hard planes of muscle. He almost licked his lips but realized that he was in fact staring. He looked up and saw Duo looking at him. He blushed.

"Need something?" Duo asked. Heero's blush darkened. Duo watched as Heero fought to regain control of his motor functions.

"N-never mind," Heero stammered and turned walking right out of Duo's room. Duo waited until he heard Heero's footsteps and the closing of a door before he burst into laughter. It felt good to know that Heero was affected by him. Duo was still grinning as he shucked off his pants. Duo pulled the covers up from his bed and crawled in. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Heero growled in annoyance, annoyance with Duo and with himself. He has never reacted that way before. It scared him. He had acted like a blushing school girl! He punched his pillow in frustration. Why did Duo have to look so good? Heero groaned and dry washed his face as he plopped down onto his bed. Heero stared at the ceiling as he calmed down. He sighed. Duo was right that was for sure. Everyone counted him as Mr. Perfect, the perfect man and the perfect soldier. He did what he had to do to complete his mission. He never let his emotions get in the way but he couldn't help but feel that all of that was going to change. He knew the minute he met Duo that things would never be the same. Heero smirked. If Duo was going to play like that then he was going to get it back tenfold. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed. He fell asleep thinking of how to get Duo back.

PAGEBREAK

If Duo had known this was what he was going to be awake for he would have woken up hours ago. It was Saturday morning, 8 to be precise. He had showered and blow dried his long chestnut locks then made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. The sight that greeted him shocked him to his core and sent desire to his loins. Heero was there making breakfast in his boxers. If Duo thought that Heero was gorgeous in clothing then he was even better in nothing. His boxers were a plain blue that came to his mid-thigh and curved just right against his ass. Duo took a moment to look over his new housemate.

Heero's body was muscled just right. He had lots of muscles but nothing to outrageous. His arms bulged a little giving an air of intimidation. His legs were muscular as well just like his arms. When Heero turned Duo almost drooled over the abs there. He was extremely defined and Duo had to resist the urge to run his tongue over them. There was also a thin trail of brown hair going from his navel down to taunt him at the band of his boxers. Duo had to hold in a groan at the image it brought forth. He finally looked up and locked his eyes with Heero's. He immediately saw the amusement in those cobalt eyes. Duo's eyes narrowed. He knew right away that Heero was playing along and getting him back for last night. He was still pissed off about what Heero said but it wasn't as bad especially if he got to see the drool worthy body.

Heero smirked. He got him back but it didn't feel like a great achievement. Duo didn't seem to care that he had been caught gawking. Heero had to resist the urge to bang his head on the refrigerator. He knew he was going to have to go to extremes to get this man back. He finished cooking breakfast, just plain bacon and eggs along with some toast. He plated them on two separate plates and sat one in front of Duo. He grabbed two forks and knives and handed Duo one of each.

They both ate fairly quickly and when they were done they put their dishes into the washer and went to their rooms. Duo got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red button up shirt with the first two unbuttoned and his black combat boots. He messed with his bangs and fiddled with his braid until it was perfect. He grinned and walked out the door to see Heero exiting as well.

Heero was wearing a pair of boot cut blue jeans that were just tight enough with a white tank top and a yellow button up shirt that was completely open showing how tight the tank was. On his feet was a pair of white tennis shoes. To be all honest he looked like sex on two legs. Duo looked away and walked past him down the stairs.

Heero was only able to hold himself back by sheer force of will. He thought that he could hold himself in check but he was starting to doubt even himself. When Duo walked out from his room he almost pounced. The lithe body just oozed desire and sex. His iron will barely had a thread left after that encounter. As Duo walked past him and Heero almost lost his train of thought. Duo's scent went right to his nostrils and sent a wave of desire through him. It was a deep scent, a scent of lilac and an underlying scent of musk that could just be described as Duo. Heero steeled himself and watched the curve of Duo's ass as he walked down the stairs. Heero sighed and followed after him.

Duo was bored. He wanted to do something fun. Usually this was the day that he and Wufei would go to a club, hang out, and scope out the guys. He grinned. Maybe that would work…

"Hey Heero!" Duo yelled out. A second later Heero was in front of him his face neutral. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Hn?" Heero grunted. Duo inwardly smirked. /I wonder if this is going to work/ Duo thought.

"I'm bored. I'm going to a club and you're coming with me," Duo said matter of fact. Heero narrowed his eyes.

"No," was all he said. Duo deflated a little but kept strong. He walked past Heero towards the door.

"Oh okay I guess if your too scared to go then I won't make-" Duo said but was stunned as an angry Heero stomped past out the house. Duo chuckled. /Knew that would work/ Duo thought. He walked out the door, locked it and got into his car. He was smiling as he drove off and Heero looked extremely pissed off. He hummed happily as he turned the dial on for his radio. Immediately the rock station turned on. Duo started to tap his fingers on the wheel to the beat. Du could feel Heero's gaze on him but he didn't care he liked this song.

Heero was astonished at how easily it was for Duo to get him to come along. Just saying he was a coward was enough to make him abandon all ill attempts at no. He was not one to be persuaded easily and just the mention of one word sent him off. Not that he would ever admit it but he was oddly curious to the club scene. It wasn't what he did in his free time so he knew he would stick out.

"Where is this club located?" Heero asked. Duo stopped humming.

"Somewhere," He said teasingly. Heero gave him a blank stare not caring much for the sarcastic remark. Duo rolled his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough plus were not going straight there anyway. We are not properly dressed for the club scene," Duo explained. Heero almost released a horrified groan but he held it back. The one thing he hated more than the pink terror was shopping. Heero shivered at the mere mention of it. Duo continued to drive towards the mall listening to his music ignoring Heero's shiver. After a few more minutes of driving he parked in the lot of the mall. As he exited the car he grabbed Heero's wrist and dragged him off into the mall. He walked into one of his frequented store and immediately looked around. After grabbing a few things he forced Heero into the dressing room.

"What the Duo!" Heero shouted. Duo laughed.

"Just try them on!" Duo said. He heard a grumble and then the rustle of clothes. Duo waited against the wall and waited. He finally heard the rustling stop. Duo turned and waited for Heero to step out. Once he did Duo knew that he was doomed. The clothes that Duo picked out were tight and fit just right. On Heero were dark blue leather pants and a tight black fitted shirt that clung to every muscle on his torso. Duo had to hold back drool.

"This is embarrassing," he heard Heero mutter.

"No its not you look great!" Duo exclaimed. He heard Heero grunt his negative. Duo chuckled and turned to one of the workers. The woman pointed towards Heero and he nodded. She smiled and went to ring it up. When Duo knew that Heero was about to change back he shouted.

"Heero come out here real quick," Duo said. Heero groaned and walked out his new clothes still on, though he had no idea they were. Duo walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Go look at some shoes real quick," Duo stated. Heero gave him a cautious look but went anyway. Duo took that chance to take Heero's original clothing from his fitting room. Duo placed them in a bag he had gotten from one of the sale associates and watched Heero. Thankfully he was looking at shoes that matched his outfit. The ones that he had on, and looked like he was going to get, were a pair of black lace up boots. Duo walked over to the check out and smiled at the woman. She smiled back and told him the amount for the clothing. He paid for it and then walked over to Heero. In a quick movement he ripped the tags off of Heero's shirt and pants. Heero's gaze snapped up to his face blinking at him in surprise. Heero noticed the tags in Duo's hand and glared.

"We didn't buy these and I don't want to," Heero grumbled. Duo gave him a big grin.

"To late," Duo exclaimed cheerfully. Heero's eyes narrowed and noticed the receipt in Duo's hand. He groaned. This clothing was not something he wore. Duo was grinning still as he left Heero with the shoes. Duo picked his outfit immediately. His consisted of black leather pants that had small tears on the thighs and legs of them. His shirt was an amethyst color that made his eyes brighter than usual. He kept his shoes, which were also black lace up, on. He paid for his outfit and Heero paid for his shoes. As they walked towards the car it seemed like Heero had a permanent glare on his face. Duo rolled his eyes and got into the car along with Heero. Duo checked his watch and was pretty happy with the time. He pulled out in the car and drove.

"I vote for eating Chinese," Duo said. He heard Heero give a snort. Duo sneaked a peek at Heero. Heero was chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked. Heero gave him a small smile.

"I'm part Japanese," Heero stated. Duo was quiet for a moment but then busted out laughing.

"S-sorry Heero I didn't know," Duo said laughing. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get sandwiches or something," Heero said. Duo nodded and turned into a drive-thru. They ordered and ate on the way to the club since it was about 9 now.

Heero knew immediately when Duo pulled up to the club that he was not going to be happy about this. He could hear and feel the vibration of music from inside the club. It was a large building with a bright neon sign that said Rebels Alliance. He saw movement from the corner of his eye. Duo had the mirror down in front of him and some type of pencil. He watched as Duo applied black to his top and bottom lid. When Duo was done he looked at Heero and he once again was shocked. The black helped his eyes pop even more. Heero looked away willing his lust to stay under control. He felt Duo get out so he followed. The bouncer immediately let him in.

The club was dark with many black lights and multi colored one's going everywhere around the club. There were bodies up against one another gyrating and groping. This was definatly not what Heero does. True to the Perfect Soldier persona he is usually at home updating a mission report or getting information on an upcoming mission. So along with the close body space and the techno music Heero already felt tense. He was frozen to the spot. So he was surprised when he felt a warm hand grab his and drag him. Heero looked up to see that it was Duo. Heero almost let out a sigh of relief. He had forgotten that he was here with Duo. Even though he had only known Duo for a day, well a day and a half, he felt somewhat comfortable with him. He followed closely behind as Duo stopped a table and sat down pulling me into the seat next to him. At the table were two other people. One was a short blonde man. His hair went to his ears and had bright blue eyes and an easy going smile. He had on a white button up shirt and a brown leather vest along with tight blue jeans and simple brown shoes. Next to him with his arm around the blonde was a tall man. He had short brown hair with a long bang that hung over his right eye, which were emerald by the way. He was wearing a tight fitting short sleeved green shirt with dark blue jeans and brown boots.

The blonde looked right at Heero smiling.

"Hello I'm Quatre and the one next to me is Trowa, it's nice to meet you," He stated. Heero was surprised that much was sure. He knew who these two were by their names. Trowa worked at the Gundam Pilots while Quatre was the owner of Winner enterprises. He supplies GP with their weapons, supplies, and everything that was worth anything.

"Heero," He said. Quatre smiled at him warmly. Trowa just locked gazes with him.

"Yuy?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. He saw a small smile come onto the man's face.

"You don't seem like the perfect soldier since you're here," Trowa stated. Heero grumbled and glared at Duo. He heard a chuckle.

"That explains everything. I'm going to assume Une has made you live with Duo. He has a tendency to bring people with him especially ones he knows won't like it," Trowa muttered. Duo pouted but started to talk to Quatre. As they chatted Heero noticed a man come up to Duo. He listened into the conversation.

"Do you like strawberry jelly?" the man asked. Duo blinked at him and nodded. Soon a piece of paper was given to Duo.

"Call me," The man said and walked away. Duo looked at the paper and then back at the man. He then looked at Quatre and busted out laughing.

"Right," Duo said and shredded the paper. Heero had felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy but he held it down and was rewarded by Duo shredding the paper. He didn't understand where this emotion was coming from though. He watched as Duo stood and made his way to the dance floor. He felt his desire heighten as he watched Duo dance with perfect rhythm to the music. His body swayed and the lights shimmered around him. It made him even more fey like. Heero then noticed a man come up behind Duo and start to dance with him. Anger went through him quickly. Not even realizing what he was doing he stood and marched towards Duo.

Duo was fine and content with dancing by himself, he actually preferred it. He felt someone come up against him. He tensed for a moment waiting to see what the man would do. The man put his hands on Duo's hips and started to gyrate against his backside. Duo narrowed his eyes and got ready to turn and tell him to back off when the man was ripped from him. Duo turned to see Heero glaring at the man. The man had been pushed to the floor and was glaring at Heero.

"What's the deal man!" the man said. Heero had anger coming from his body.

"If you come near him again you'll regret it," Heero growled. The man chuckled.

"His ass ain't worth this much trouble. He's probably looser than a whore anyway," the man stated. That's what did it. Heero bent down and lifted the man by the shirt and into the air.

"Care to repeat that?" Heero snarled. The man looked scared so he shook his head. Heero dropped him.

"If I see you anywhere near him again you'll wish you had never been born," Heero said coldly. The man scrambled up and ran out of the club. Heero turned to look at Duo. Duo was looking at him surprised but then smiled. He put his hand out and waited. Heero looked at his hand and then placed his hand on Duo's. Duo pulled him close and started to dance with him. Heero watched him for a moment and got the rhythm.

Everyone around the pair stopped and watched. They moved in perfect rhythm with each other. Trowa and Quatre were surprised. Trowa especially. He had thought that Heero was surely uptight but this proved otherwise. Quatre was smiling. He knew now that these two would end up together.

As the song ended Heero dragged Duo back to the table. They sipped at the soda's Quatre had ordered for them. Duo leaned on Heero's arm while Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's waist. They both remained in silence until they went home. They separated and went to the beds to sleep off the excitement of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just the universe of this story.

Author's Note: Well I'm getting better at uploading chapters. Haha. They reviews were very helpful and I have to thank Hezziel Leiya, Lola B, and waterwolf. I really appreciate the reviews and it made me get this out faster than last time. I hope you enjoy it. I hope I'm going slowly enough. Thanks!

Duo thought for sure that after last night everything would be better, how wrong he was. When he woke up and saw Heero in the kitchen he was ignored. He tried to talk to him but nothing. Duo was aggravated. What was last night? Was it just a fluke or did Heero actually have feelings for him? The annoyance in his body language grew to extraordinary heights.

Duo stepped out of the shower and dried off. He dried his hair furiously and got dressed. He didn't braid his hair yet so it was down around him. He walked out and almost crashed into Heero. He looked right into Heero's eyes. He watched as Heero's eyes dilated and became darker. He almost shivered, ALMOST. He glared and stepped around Heero and went towards his room. Before he could the phone rang. He walked down the stairs and answered it. Une popped up onto the screen. Duo straightened up and waited.

"Agent Maxwell," She said curtly. He nodded.

"I need Agent Yuy as well," She stated. In a matter of seconds Heero was behind him.

"Good, I have a new mission for you. It has to do with the same facility only this time we've figured out what the name is. They're called Thorn. We had no idea that they were this big. It seems not only are they smuggling arms in they also do…they also sell people. We got a hold of one of their cargo ships and found passengers on board," Une looked directly at Duo," We believe that Agent Chang was sold."

Duo's heart stopped cold. He froze in his seat. He was happy his friend may still be alive but what vile creator had Wufei? What was happening to him? Duo narrowed his eyes at Une.

"So you believe he is alive now Commander," He spat. She narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't want to think he was dead any more than y-" she said but was interrupted.

"You don't know shit! He was my best friend! He was just an expendable officer to you! You didn't even have proof that he had been killed! You gave up immediately! If I wouldn't say any better I would believe that you were paid to keep quiet. You can write me up on that too if you want I don't care! I'm not following your orders any more. Because of you I could have been looking for Wufei but instead you made me go on other missions! You're a piece of work lady. I'll be on vacation looking for MY best friend," He snarled. He stood and walked away from the dumbfounded Commander.

Heero couldn't believe that Duo had reacted that way. He knew that he was upset but not that much. He had to agree with Duo though. He heard Une sigh. He looked at her. She looked pale and completely awful.

"He has every right to be angry with me. I should have let him continue his research for Agent Chang. It's too late for that now. Agent Yuy you will be taking vacation as well with Agent Maxwell. Keep it under wraps but I give you full permission on this. Find my agent," She said and hung up. He walked up the stairs to Duo's room. It was closed and he could hear music blasting from the inside. He knocked. The door swung open a moment later. He looked right at Duo. His eyes were a little red but he body said anger.

"What the hell do you what! You come to tell me to never speak to the Commander like that? Well you can fuck off. She deserved every bit of it. I'm not going to deal with you and your perfect soldier ways now. I thought we were going to be okay after last night but it seems that you can't even do that right. I'm going to find my friend and if you don't want to help then you can-" Before Duo could finish he was cut off. His eyes were wide.

Heero kissed him.

The perfect soldier kissed him.

Duo's eyes slid closed unconsciously. He placed his hands on Heero's warm chest and felt Heero's arms wrap around his waist.

The kiss was shy, very light. It surprised Duo. He expected something passionate and powerful yet this was something a quiet shy man would do. It felt right to him.

Heero pulled away but only a small fraction. Duo's lips clung to his but eventually pulled away. Heero stared into Duo's eyes before blushing and putting his head down. He heard a chuckle. He looked up at Duo again. Duo looked confident but his eyes gave him away. He looked terrified. Heero lifted his hand and placed it on Duo's cheek stroking lightly.

"I don't understand," Duo whispered. Heero sighed softly.

"I'm not use to…emotions. I was taught at a young age to complete my missions no matter what. The term Perfect Soldier is completely right. I let them get the best of me last night and when I realized what I did this morning…I swallowed them up. You have no idea how hard that was. Then when you spoke to Une about what you were going to do…I completely agree with you. I'm going to help you and we are going to find Chang. I won't give up until we find him," Heero stated. Duo was surprised.

"That still doesn't explain what the kiss was about," Duo stated. Heero blushed.

"I…I feel close to you. I was taken by you when I met you at the facility. I just…I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries it won't hap-"Heero was cut off by lips. Duo knew that it was difficult speaking about this. So to make it easier he kissed him. He pulled back a moment later chuckling lightly at the dazed look on Heero's face.

"It's okay. I liked it," Duo whispered. Heero gave him a wide eyed owl look. Duo then saw the most gorgeous thing. Heero gave him a bright smile.

"I did too," He whispered back.

Maybe now things will be easy

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Heero is so aggravating! They didn't discuss the new relationship instead going to work on finding Wufei. He didn't understand Duo's way of working and kept going on about it. It was starting to get on Duo's nerves.

"Do you think Une would let us interrogate some of the crew?" Heero asked. Duo snapped out of his red haze and looked at Heero. Would Une allow that? Duo nodded.

"Let me call her up," He stated. Heero nodded and started to type away at his computer again. Duo grumbled and rang Une. She popped up on the vid screen.

"Ah Agent Maxwell to what pleasure do I owe this conversation?" Une asked. She kept her tone light so as to not make Duo get enraged. Duo gave a small smile at her show.

"We wanted to know if you would allow us access to one of the crew," Duo asked. Une got a thoughtful look for a moment and then nodded.

"Let me get something together," Une stated. It only took a matter of minutes to have a meeting. The call ended and he walked back to Heero.

"We have a meeting soon, in about an hour," Duo stated. Heero nodded. Duo rolled his eyes and went upstairs to change into his GP uniform. It consisted of a leather tan jacket with the GP logo on his left arm and the back. There was an intricate design of the reaper with his scythe on the back saying Shinigami underneath it. The shirt was also tan and short sleeved that buttoned up the front. It was tight but just loose enough. The pants were black and hugged his legs just right. They were allowed to wear any type of shoes, one of the benefits along with the image on the back. So he settled with a pair of black tennis shoes.

Duo re-braided his hair and stepped out from his room. His eyes locked with Heero's. His outfit was the same but with his new black combat boots. His jacket design on the back was a pair of white wings that covered the back. Underneath the design was the wording that said Wing. Heero's hair was still the stylish mess and his eyes glittering. Duo walked towards him, kissed his cheek, smiled, and made his way downstairs.

Heero watched the curve of Duo's ass as he made his way down the stairs. He smirked. This relationship could be fun.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"This is one of them? You've got to be kidding me. He looks like such a wimp," Duo deadpanned. Une had to hold back her chuckle. She agreed that he did look very delicate but she knew from firsthand experience that he was anything but.

"Never underestimate the enemy, especially if the enemy seems weak," Heero explained. Duo rolled his eyes. He knew that Heero was right especially since he was an example. Most people saw how small and lithe his body was and his demeanor and underestimated him. That was their mistake.

The man that worked for the facility was small. About Duo's height and was extremely thin. He had no muscle tone but his eyes were sharp. He had short red hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes showed high intelligence and coldness. Duo turned to look at Heero.

"So are you going first or am I? Or are we both doing it at the same time?" Duo asked. Heero looked at him.

"I'll go first," Heero stated. Duo nodded and watched as Heero exited the room only to enter the interrogation room. Heero sat down across from the man. He sat the file of the man on the table and opened it. Heero laid out pictures of the weapons the facility had been selling. The man didn't even glance at them.

"What do you need these weapons for?" Heero demanded. The man looked at him and smirked but didn't answer.

"Don't answer then, we know you're using them to kill competition. It's a tricky business arms dealing. You must know a lot since you were the one in charge at the time. Any information can save you if it's worth it," Heero stated. The man just continued to smirk and shook his head.

"Anything you do to me is nothing compared to what could happened to me," He stated. Heero smirked.

"Nothing can compare what I could do to you," Heero stated blankly. The man looked at him startled.

"You can't do anything to me it's illegal," He stated. Heero chuckled darkly.

"There are no camera's in here and my Commanding officer isn't really in the caring mood. Especially since we learned that your facility, the Reptiles correct?, has been selling something other than weapons, people," Heero replied. The man froze. He knew that they had found people on their ship but didn't think they would connect the dots. Heero chuckled.

"Did you really think we were that stupid?" He said rhetorically. The man put his mask of coldness back on quickly. He smirked.

"Its good money and we get to…rough them up a bit before they go," the man said chuckling. Suddenly Heero busted out laughing.

"I hope you realize you've just signed your own death warrant," Heero said. Heero pointed to the two way mirror.

"My partner has just recently lost his ex-partner and we believe he was sold. You just said that you rough them up a bit? Ha, I'll come back in when he's done with you," Heero said chuckling. He gathered up his papers and took them out of the room. As he was half way out the door he paused.

"I took the papers to make sure they don't get blood on them," Heero said blankly. The man was sweating and panicking. He had seen Heero's back. Wing was famous for his busts and being brutal. If he knew that his partner would do something he knew that he was screwed. He looked up the second the door opened. He was surprised. It was a small man with a long braid, a girly-man. He almost laughed until the man's eyes locked with his. They were cold and filled with hate and anger. He froze in his seat.

Duo turned and closed the door and let the man see his back. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

The man knew he was dead. It was Shinigami. He was even more famous. He was the definition of the good cop bad cop. He could be either one and could switch in a spilt second. He knew the man in front of him was the bad cop. As hard as he tried to put his mask up he knew there was so no hope. He was royally fucked.

Duo almost laughed at the look of sheer terror on the man's face. He kept his mask of cool indifference on though. Duo rounded the man, lowering his head by the man's ear to whisper into it.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you?" Duo asked. The man didn't respond.

"There could be an accident, and you would be gone from here in 3 minutes. No one would stop me from killing you. I would torture you first that's for certain. I would make you writhe in agony and wish you were dead before I actually kill you. So either you tell me what information you have on a Wufei Chang or the torture begins. Just to let you know I've had men break under my techniques in less than 30 seconds," Duo hissed. The man was whimpering and sweating profusely.

"I don't know anything about a Wufei Chang…" the man recoiled as he was punched in the face," but I know by looks! We were never told names!" Duo took a picture from his wallet and shoved it in the man's face. His eyes widened and that gave it away. Duo got real close to his face.

"What did you do to him?" He snarled. The man whimpered and backed up in the chair.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened with him. A lot of the men didn't like him. They tried to beat him and touch him but every time they got close he would lash out. So they would just stick to taunts. After about having him for a couple months we realized we weren't getting anywhere. Before we could go and break him we got a command from higher up. They told us to leave him alone and to leave clothing for him in his cell. The next day he was gone and any sign of him was too. That was the last time I heard or saw him I swear!" the man cried. Duo digested the information. Where the hell is Wufei? Duo sat down across from the man.

"Who are the higher ups?" He asked. The man looked at him with wide frantic eyes.

"I-I don't know. I was never told any names. We got all contact from emails. I keep all of them so they should still be on my computer, the ones you have confiscated," the man stated. Duo just looked at him. Duo searched his eyes looking for more lies but found none. He stood.

"I'll leave my commander to figure out your sentence," Duo stated. Duo walked out the door and closed it. He leaned heavily against the door. He trembled and started to fall to the floor. Before he could reach it he was pulled to a strong warm chest. He knew immediately that it was Heero, if the bulging muscles gave it away. He shook and held onto Heero's arms. They were a step closer to finding Wufei but he couldn't imagine the pain he went through. Heero pulled Duo closer so that Duo's nose was against the base of Heero's neck.

"We'll find him"

"Promise?"

"On my life"

Duo smiled and pulled away from Heero's embrace. He looked up at him.

"Let's go get those computers and start to look," Duo stated. Heero nodded and followed Duo as he led the way.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo groaned. This was taking way too long. He placed his chin in his hand looked at Heero. He was still typing away at one of the many computers they had. Luckily Heero was on the last one so they knew it had to be that one. He continued to watch as Heero's fingers flew over the keyboard. Duo could barely keep up with the speed of his fingers but with his training he was able too. He saw a small smirk come onto his face. Then the smirk disappeared into a frown. Duo stood and walked over.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head and typed a bit more before leaning back in his chair. There was a program running that Duo wasn't familiar with but then again technology wasn't his specialty.

"Whoever was sending the emails know how to cover their tracks. It's going to take hours before my program can find them," Heero growled. Duo took a small step back when he heard the growl. Duo thought for a moment.

"We could go over to Quatre's and swim," Duo suggested. Heero froze and turned to blink at him.

"Sure?" He questioned. Duo grinned and turned to walk up the stairs to his room. As he made his way up he yelled back.

"Go get your swim suit Heero. I'm just going to call Quatre up real quick," Duo stated. Heero stood and stretched. A couple of things popped but he ignored them. He went up the stairs and grabbed his swim trunks.

"Okay see you in a few Quat!" Duo replied cheerfully. Duo grabbed his keys and shouted.

"Heero hurry up!"

"I'm coming baka"

Duo frowned. Always so mean. He heard Heero come down. He turned and smiled at him. They both exited the house and got into Duo's car.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Quat!" Duo said as he tackled his friend in a hug. Quatre laughed.

"Hello Duo!" He replied. Trowa nodded at Heero and Heero just gave him a blank stare. Duo pulled away from Quatre but grabbed his hand dragging him towards the pool.

"Come on Quatre I want to swim!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre laughed and allowed himself to be dragged. Heero looked at Trowa who just shrugged and followed after them. Heero rolled his eyes and followed. When they got there Quatre and Duo were already in the pool splashing each other. Heero went into the bathroom that was there and changed. Trowa did the same. Heero sat on the edge of the pool by the deep end and watched as Duo swam over to him. Duo pushed himself up a bit and crossed his arms on Heero's legs. He looked up at Heero and smiled.

"Why aren't you in the water?" He asked.

"Technically I am just not fully submerged," Heero said smartly. Duo rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Duo stated. Heero nodded and smirked.

"I don't want to right now," Heero stated. Duo gave him a bored looked.

"Okay then," Duo stated. He then used his hands to push himself up so he could lock lips with the cobalt eyed man. Heero was shocked he would do this is front of his friends but he immediately closed his eyes and kissed back. Soon though the feeling of air and then having water around him came, he swam up and glared at Duo who was laughing.

"Sorry Hee-chan! I couldn't help it," Duo said laughing hysterically. Heero swam towards him and Duo epped and swam off. Heero was faster though and grabbed Duo around the waist and brought him back against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Duo squirmed and tried to get away but it was no use Heero's grip was a hard as steel.

"Nowhere," Duo stated. Heero chuckled next to his ear.

"Sure you were," Heero stated. Technically Duo knew that Heero would catch him, so he didn't lie. Heero blew on Duo's ear which made Duo relax. Then without warning he threw Duo behind him into the deep end. Heero smirked as Duo resurfaced with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Heero you little shit!" Duo exclaimed. Heero laughed. Duo then swam forward and when he got his footing he pounced on Heero. Being the perfect soldier that he is he caught Duo easily. Duo latched onto him, his arms going around Heero's neck and his legs wrapping around his waist. Heero held him easily by the bottoms of his thighs. Heero held him tightly against his body almost groaning at the feel of skin on skin. Duo wiggled in his grasp wondering why he hadn't been thrown back into the deep end.

"Ro?" He asked in a questioning tone. Heero locked eyes with the violet eyed boy. He gave a questioning look.

"You gonna put me down?" Duo asked. Heero chuckled and smirked shaking his head no. Duo pouted. He then finally was able to wiggle out of Heero's embrace. He swam slowly to Quatre. Duo yawned. Quatre laughed.

After a couple of hours of playing in the pool, messing with Heero, scaring Quatre, and ruining Trowa's hair they were all done. Duo got out and dried himself off as the others did the same. Heero walked over to his clothing and looked at his cell phone. He paled. Duo walked over to him.

"Hee-chan what's wrong?" Duo asked sincerely. Duo handed him his phone and Duo paled as well.

"There's no way," Duo muttered. On the screen of the phone there was a text sent from the computer relaying the information. In bold letters there were just a couple of words.

Milliardo Peacecraft aka Zechs Merquise

Duo looked at Heero. Zechs Merquise is one of the people GP has been trying to get locked away for years. He is a big drug supplier and a known people seller. He was extremely hard to find and had security high up. Heero saw worry in Duo's eyes and it was well placed. What the hell did Wufei get put into? Heero went forward and embraced Duo tightly.

"Let's go call Une and tell her what we've found," Heero whispered. Duo nodded. They thanked Quatre and Trowa and left. They called Une up and relayed the info when they got back. Une was getting a warrant when they hung up, now to get ready for a raid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this universe and plot. ^-^ **

**Author's note: I only got one review on the last on and it wasn't even on fanfiction. So my thanks goes out to waterwolf once again for the lovely review. I bet this chapter gets you going! :D I highly doubt I will get another chapter out on Wednesday because I'm not sure what I'm going to write about yet. I know what I am but I'm working on the in between or just go to what I want. It will probably be the in between but I'm just letting you readers know that their will most likely not be an update Wednesday since I did it early. If I do well then yay for those of you who read!**

"Open up we have a warrant for the arrest of Zechs Merquise! Come out with your hands up," Duo yelled. There was a loud crash from inside and that cause Duo to react. He kicked down the door and was shocked at the sight before him. There on the ground, on his knees, was Zechs Merquise a gun trained on his temple by a man besides him.

"Drop your weapon!" Duo said raising his gun aiming at the man. He stood at 6'2 and looked to weigh 200 pounds of pure muscle. He had black hair that barely covered his forehead and went to the nape of his neck while his eyes were a dark brown almost black. He had on a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of loose jeans and tennis shoes. He was smirking.

"I think not," The man's deep voice muttered. Before Duo could react the man pulled the trigger. Blood immediately spurted from the blonde man's other temple. He collapsed the rest of the way down in a crumbled heap, blood oozing from the wound. Duo shot the man on his right arm thinking that it would make the man drop the gun, it didn't faze him. The man lifted the gun and placed it on his temple. He kept smirking.

"You'll never find your partner," He said coldly and pulled the trigger. Duo watched as the last link to finding his partner shot himself.

"NO!" Duo screamed. The man crumbled into a heap next to Merquise. Duo ran to the body and banged his fists against it.

"You bastard!" He yelled. He felt someone grab his hand and pull him away from the body.

"Duo! Duo, calm down!" Heero yelled. Duo turned into Heero's arms to bury his face in his chest. He clenched his hands tightly his nails digging into his palms.

"We were getting so close, so close to finding Wufei! Now this has happened! What are we going to do!" Duo whimpered. Heero released Duo's hands and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close to him. He sighed.

"I don't know Duo. I'll try to find something," Heero whispered. Duo nodded his head. Heero watched as the EM went to work on the body. Heero tightened his grip on the braided haired man.

"I'll try Duo, I'll try," He whispered.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo had been faking it. He faked being happy after the raid. All of his hope died when the man pulled the trigger. He knew that he shouldn't give up that he should keep trying but what was the point? All the leads had been led to dead ends, not enough evidence for a warrant, taking too much up for the GP. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? He sighed.

Heero watched. Duo was good that was for sure. He almost couldn't tell that he was faking it. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do to help Duo. There weren't any more leads, there had been no more emails from the man they had in custody. He was getting frustrated as well. He didn't know where to turn now. He walked over to Duo and placed his hand on his shoulder. Duo didn't turn just kept looking out the window from his house. Heero didn't like this, not one bit. He was use to Duo being energetic and plotting events that Heero wouldn't like. He heard Duo sigh again. Before Heero could say anything else he heard the phone ring. He growled and went to answer it. Une popped up on the screen. She looked around Heero trying to find Duo. She sighed.

"Commander Une?" Heero asked questioningly. She looked at him.

"I have a new mission for you both. I realize what's happened recently but I don't have any other agents good enough to send. The basic need of this mission is to destroy the base. That's it. There is nothing around it. You can do anything to destroy that base," Une stated. Heero nodded and Une hung up. Heero sighed. This was not what Duo and he needed. Heero turned away from the vid phone and walked back over to Duo.

"Duo we have a new mission," Heero said. Duo turned and looked at him. What he saw made him inwardly cringe. Duo's eyes held so much sadness.

"Come on Une said that we can get rid of the base anyway we want too," Heero stated. He smiled when he saw a spark come into those amethyst orbs.

Duo grinned when he heard what Heero said. That building was definitely going down in a big way. Duo jumped from his seat and ran up the stairs to his room to change his clothing. Heero chuckled and went into his room to change as well.

Duo placed his guns on his shoulder holsters, and the waist of his pants while he had a tactical knife at his waist and another on the inside of his shoe along with a couple of lock picks in his hair.

Heero was almost the same in weapons but he had more guns than knifes. He had shoulder holsters with his guns, a gun in his waist band, one strapped to his upper right thigh, and one small one in his right shoe. He had a small knife in his left boot along with a built in one in his right sole.

Duo re-braided his hair to make it tighter so that there was less fraying hair. He made sure his lock picks were in place and left his room. He went down the stairs and heard Heero's door open and close signaling his way down the stairs. Duo grabbed a go bag by the kitchen wall and pulled it with him to the kitchen. He went to one of the many cabinets and started to fill the go bag with protein bars and water bottles along with some chocolate when he was craving some. He turned when he heard a soft chuckle from the doorway. It was Heero. Duo grinned.

"Is there anything you want to take with you?" He asked. Heero shook his head.

"I don't plan on being their long. Were just there to blow up the base, that's it," Heero stated. Duo shrugged.

"You never know how long it could take," Duo stated smartly. Heero rolled his eyes.

"I've never really eaten snacks, I mostly just eat protein bars," Heero said blankly. Duo gave him a horrified look.

"You've never indulged in snacks! So you've never had chocolate!" Duo cried. Heero's eyes widened and he cautiously stepped away trying to back out of the kitchen. Duo fished a bar f chocolate out of the cabinet and threw it at Heero's head. He caught it as a reflex and looked at it like it wanted to eat him. Duo looked at him and leaned forward with his hands on his hips.

"Well are you going to just stare at it or are you going to try it?" Duo stated. Heero begrudgingly opened the wrapped and broke a piece off since it seemed they were already in small rectangles. He looked at the cover in big letters it said "HERSHY"[1]. He shrugged and popped a piece in his mouth. He chewed it a bit and came to find he liked the taste. He looked up at Duo who was waiting for a response. Heero nodded. Duo yipped for joy. He snatched it out of Heero's hands and placed it into the bag. Heero got ready to pout but Duo spoke before he could.

"You can have it when we get there," Duo stated. Heero grumbled while Duo fought the urge to laugh. He had created a monster. He whistled and opened the back door and watched as Kisa ran out the door. He waited as she went to the bathroom and then ran back in. He refilled the automatic food bowl as well as the water dispenser [2]. He petted Kisa on the head and made his way back to the counter. He zipped up the bag and followed Heero out locking the door in the process.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So anything specific that needs to happen here?" Duo asked. They were in some type of jungle. Duo wasn't sure which one since he hadn't paid much attention. Heero and he were hiding in the undergrowth of some plant and watching the base. It was large at least 3 stories, large enough that it wasn't to noticeable. They had been sitting there for at least an hour watching. People had left and come back, circled around the base, and checked cameras constantly.

"It says to blow it up but it has specific instructions not to kill anyone, which means we have to get them all out," Heero grumbled. He hated doing that. It took so much more time. Duo sighed.

"Let's just go in and start a fire or something to set off the alarm, it should get them out qui-" Duo stopped talking. His eyes were wide. He watched as shoulder length black hair and bronze skin came out of the building for a moment and went back in. Heero looked at him.

"Duo what's wrong?" Heero asked.

"I think I saw Wufei," Duo whispered. Before Heero could react Duo was up and going towards the building. Heero jumped up and went to run after him but saw Duo go around certain points that would notify the base of his presence. Heero then started his run to get in. Once he did he spotted Duo running down a corridor after a man with long black hair. Heero finally caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around the around.

"What are you doing!" Heero hissed. Duo glared.

"I know that's Wufei! He had on those obnoxious white pants and his sword was on his hip! What is he doing here!" Duo stated. Duo watched from around the corner as "Wufei" stopped in front of a door. It opened to reveal someone GP had been wanting since the beginning. It showed Treize Khushrenada. He then did the one thing Duo would never have expected. He leaned down and kissed "Wufei".

TREIZE KHUSHRENADA KISSED WUFEI!

He kissed his partner.

His supposedly dead partner

Allowing a high ranking criminal to kiss him.

What the hell!

Duo then did on of the most stupid things he's ever done.

"WUFEI CHANG WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Duo screamed. The black haired man flinched and looked over at Duo with wide eyes. Duo was right, it was indeed Wufei. Duo got ready to march over there but Heero grabbed him.

"Now would not be the time Duo! He's with Khushrenada!" Heero exclaimed. Duo gave him an angry look.

"I don't give a damn if it was a fucking magical unicorn that shits out rainbows! That's my best friend, the one that is supposedly dead! Did you forget that little tidbit of info! I'm going to go over there and kick his ass for lying!" Duo yelled. Duo turned and ripped his arm from Heero's grasp. He marched forward silently and deadly going towards his prey. Wufei watched as Duo walked over to him. Wufei sighed.

Duo stood in front of him brought his hand up and slapped Wufei across the face.

Wufei blinked at him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Duo screamed. Wufei winced a bit. He looked up at Treize with pleading eyes. Duo watched calming a bit. Treize looked from Duo to Wufei and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Wufei's forehead. It seemed Wufei though wasn't happy with that though. He leaned up, wrapped his arms around Treize's neck and kissed him right on the lips. Duo saw a smile on Treize's face. Treize wrapped his arms around Wufei's small waist and lifted him up a bit so that he was completely off the ground since there was a substantial height difference between the two. Treize pulled back. Wufei was flushed and panting a bit. Treize chuckled. He got close to Wufei's ear and whispered into it. Wufei nodded. There was a bit of sadness in his eyes but other than that there was only joy.

Duo was stumped. Wufei seemed…happy, more than happy actually. He looked so stress free, something Duo had never seen on the Chinese man. Usually Wufei had a scowl on his face and a stiff posture yet in front of this man, no around this man Wufei seemed his age. He looked peaceful even though he was with a criminal. He watched as Wufei sighed sadly. Treize placed him back on his feet only to hold him close. Wufei buried his face in Treize's chest and then pulled away. Wufei didn't look at Treize again. Wufei looked at Duo. Duo then saw that his friend was back.

"Maxwell," Wufei stated. Duo pouted.

"What the hell is going on!" Duo growled. Wufei groaned.

"I can't tell you," He stated. Duo almost saw red.

"Why the hell not!" Duo yelled. Wufei rubbed the bridge of his nose. He turned and looked at Treize with pleading eyes. Treize shook his head no. Wufei groaned again.

"I can't because I swore to not tell," Wufei muttered. Duo stopped being mad immediately. If there was something Duo cherished more than candy it was a promise. He wouldn't ask what happened again.

"So are you coming with me or are you staying with Treize?" Duo asked. Wufei sighed.

"I'm staying with you for a bit but then I'm leaving. Don't get mad! I will be keeping contact with you, Treize has sworn he would. He said you could visit if you wanted to as well," Wufei stated happily. Duo blinked at Wufei. It was so weird to see his friend so joyfully happy, it creped him out. Duo nodded. Wufei gave him a confused look.

"You're not going to tell me to stay with you?" Wufei asked. Duo shook his head.

"Nope! You're a big boy you can take care of yourself. But I swear if you ever make me believe you dead again I will hunt you down and let Shinigami have you! Plus it's completely obvious how infatuated you are with Treize. It's sickeningly weird, I've never seen you this happy before," Duo stated. Wufei blushed and Duo heard a deep chuckle.

"And you were worried Dragon that he wouldn't understand. Hmm, it seems your friend understands better than you think," Treize stated. Duo watched as Wufei glared at him.

"Shut up Treize!" He hissed. Duo grinned.

"Dragon?" Duo said. Wufei groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Yes he is like a dragon. He gets so angry it seems like he is breathing fire that and the fact that he is adorably cute," Treize stated. Duo looked at Treize for a moment before he busted out laughing.

"You b-brave brave soul!" Duo cried. Wufei crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Treize ruffled Wufei's hair which caused him to look at Treize. Treize leaned down again and kissed Wufei soundly. Wufei melted under the kiss immediately. Duo chuckled, his friend was in deep.

"Well its time to go. Treize I recommend getting out of here with the rest of your people cause this thing is getting blown sky high," Duo stated. Treize raised an eyebrow at him. Duo gave him a look. Treize sighed.

"Alright, I will have everyone out in a matter of five minutes," Treize stated. Before anyone could move there was the sound of a gun cocking. Duo turned his head sharply towards the sound. It was Heero. He had a gun pointed directly at Treize.

"Put it down Heero!" Duo yelled. Heero had his heated gaze locked on Treize.

"No! He sells people Duo, did you forget that? That he sells weapons to people that start wars! You're just going to let him go like that!" Heero ground out. Duo sighed and walked to Heero. He stood in front of the gun. He gave Heero a sorrowfully look.

"I can't forget it either but if Wufei is in love with him something must not be right. Wufei would never be able to fall for a criminal like that. He believes in justice to much Heero and I trust his judgment. I'm sorry if you can't see past lies but if you want to shot him…you're going to have to shot me first," Duo said staring right into Heero's eyes. He watched as Heero's eyes widened and then close as if in pain. He opened them clearly showing his pain in his eyes. The hand holding the gun shook and then fell to his side. Duo immediately stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Heero. Duo shushed him and held him close. He heard Heero mutter something so he got closer.

"Only for you Duo, only for you," Heero whispered. Duo looked at him in shock and then smiled.

"Come on Ro' let's get this show on the road," Duo whispered. Heero nodded and looked back at Duo. He then leaned forward and kissed him. Duo chuckled and pulled away. He winked at Heero.

"Later Hee-chan," Duo stated. Heero blushed slightly and turned to set up the explosives. Duo turned and watched as Treize said goodbye to Wufei. Treize tapped his chest and Wufei did the same. Duo smiled. He was extremely happy for his friend but if left him with doubt. If Treize wasn't really a bad guy then what's going on?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!" Duo shouted. Heero, Duo, and Wufei were all heading back to the house when Duo asked a question.

If Treize isn't selling people who is?

This is what was said.

How the hell should I know? If Treize doesn't know how will I?

Which in point caused Duo to lose it.

"Were trying to prove that your little boyfriend is innocent and we have nothing to work with!" Duo cried. Wufei chuckled. Duo turned and glared at Wufei.

"Don't laugh at this, this is not funny Fei!" Duo said. That just caused Wufei to laugh harder.

"Gods I wish you were still a hard ass," Duo muttered. Wufei glared.

"I still have my katana," Wufei said threateningly. Duo gulped and chuckled nervously. Duo looked at Heero who look ready to bust out into laughter. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead Ro'," Duo mumbled. Heero busted out laughing. Duo listened to Wufei and Heero laugh all the way to the house. Before he got there he stopped. He looked at his house closely. Heero immediately stopped laughing and looked at Duo questioningly.

"Something's wrong," Duo muttered. Duo had a strong feeling in his gut and he always trusted his gut. He waited a few more minutes until he saw a person dressed in all black make their way from Duo's house. Duo froze. Duo recognized those clothes.

"What the hell is a GP agent doing there!" Duo hissed. He didn't understand. Not one bit. He still didn't like it when the agent drove off. Duo pulled up and whistled five times. A sound was heard from inside and then the door opened. Kisa came out with her dog food bag dragging it towards the car. Wufei chuckled. She pulled it all the way to the car and Wufei opened the door. She hoped into the car and dragged her bag in. Duo drove off after the door closed. He waited until he was a block away to push the garage opener. A second later there was a loud boom and his house was in flames.

"What the fuck?" Duo yelled. Heero placed his hand over Duo's mouth and motioned to look out his window. There in the car was the agent and was looking at the house with a smirk on their face. Duo ducked down which made everyone else so the same. Duo waited until he heard the car speed off and then followed the same. Instead of following the man he drove to Quatre's. He entered in through the back and got out. Everyone followed suit and entered the house.

"Quatre?" Duo called out. The blonde man popped up. He walked over calmly but confusion was written on his face.

"Why did you come through the back?" He asked. Duo shook his head.

"One of our agents just blew up my house! We went on a mission, found Fei', I'll explain in a minute, and come back. We got Kisa and drove off. I pushed the garage opener and boom! My frickin house explodes! We also know that Treize isn't the bad guy anymore! Since it seems our little Wuffer's is in love with him," Duo stated. Quatre looked at him for a moment and then at Wufei. He rolled his eyes.

"He's got to be good then," Quatre stated. Duo grinned and laughed. Wufei just looked down dejectedly.

"We came here because we can't trust anyone! Maybe there's a leak in GP? I'm not sure," Duo stated. Quatre nodded.

"Trowa?" Quatre called out. Trowa appeared a moment later. Quatre relayed the information.

"We have to make it seem like we are really distressed over their deaths okay? When you go into work and I go to press conferences we have to make it seem real," Quatre stated. Trowa nodded. They all heard the phone ring. Quatre looked at Trowa and nodded. Trowa then walked off to answer the phone.

"Commander Une," Trowa stated loud enough they could hear. Quatre motioned for them to go up the stairs.

"Make yourselves discreet, none of my staff will say anything but I don't want too much activity going on that they might suspect something alright?" Quatre stated. They nodded and made their ways upstairs. The put their things in separate rooms and got together by the stairs.

"Why was Zechs killed then?" Duo asked quietly. Wufei's eyes widened.

"He was killed?" Wufei asked. Duo nodded. Wufei bit his lip.

"He called Treize two days ago saying he knew something but before he could tell us the connection cut. We couldn't get a hold of him," Wufei whispered. Duo thought for a moment but Heero beat it to him.

"He must have known who was the real criminal," Heero stated. Duo and Wufei looked at him confused.

"He was killed by another man and then killed himself. He was probably killed to keep it quiet," Heero said.

"It makes sense but who would do that and then tries to kill us?" Duo asked. No one answered.

"There has got to be a leak at GP," Duo muttered. Heero wasn't so sure but it was the only thing that made sense.

"We need to talk to Relena," Wufei stated. Heero froze and tensed. Duo and Wufei looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong Heero?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head.

"You two can go without me, there is no way in hell that I am going to see that pink terror," Heero growled. Duo blinked at him.

"What the hell?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head.

"I don't trust her and she…has an obsessive infatuation with me. I paid Une to keep her away from me," Heero stated. Duo busted out laughing in whispers.

"That's great Heero," Duo said. Heero glared at Duo.

"It's not funny she would do anything to have me Duo. It's creepy. Plus how do we know she isn't in on it?" Heero asked. Wufei nodded.

"Relena does know where Zechs lives," Wufei stated. Duo scratched his head. Duo knew this was getting complicated quickly.

"Then that would mean that there were two different reasons," Duo stated. Duo turned to look at Heero.

"Do you still have Zech's computer?" Duo asked. Heero nodded.

"It's in a storage unit," Heero stated. Duo nodded.

"Were going to try and see if there are any emails that give anything away, maybe we can even hack into GP's database," Duo stated. Heero agreed.

"We'll have to get Trowa to get it," Wufei stated. Duo and Heero looked at him. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Were supposed to be dead remember? House got blown up? Ring any bells?" Wufei suggested. Duo grinned sheepishly while Heero just had on a blank face. They heard footsteps and soft sobs. Trowa was on the staircase. Trowa was chuckling.

"Our little actor is very convincing," Trowa stated. All three of them laughed.

"Trowa we need you to get Zech's computer from the GP storage unit, we have an idea," Duo stated. He nodded.

"Alright, let's wait a few days so it seems like were mourning. I'll call her back so I can get the computer without a fight," Trowa stated and walked downstairs to call Une back. It was quiet for a couple minutes no one having anything to talk about.

"So what now?" Duo asked.

**HERSHY [1]: For those of you who don't know this is a chocolate bar. I do not know if it is supplied world wide. It's a long bar of chocolate that is sectioned off into many rectangles. Its wrapped in paper and then foil to protect it. They are amazing!**

**Food and Water Dispenser [2]: These things are cool. They refill themselves. I've seen a water dispenser, it can last a bit and it's the same as a food dispenser. You fill the container and the when there is room more food falls. It's neat. My neighbor had a water dispenser for her cat and I had a food dispenser for my dog. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this universe and plot. **

**Author's Note: You guys must be so proud! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I apologize that it is not nearly as long as the others but I put a lot of information and a lime in here so make up for it! ^-^ There is a lot of fluff and stuff. Reviews would be nice. Oh! I thank waterwolf and Unsigned Muse for their reviews! I apologize for any typos or mess ups since this is unbetaed as always. Plus it's four in the morning so yeah. I'm not sure when I will be posting again since I have a lot of school work to make up and my mom has no idea that I still have my computer. Ha Ha Ha. So I hope this makes up for it! **

**Please Review!**

The news of their death hit pretty hard. There was a constant ringing from Quatre's phone and even more paparazzi at his gate than usual. Since then their movement inside Quatre's large estate lessened. Wufei, Heero, and Duo were to only go to places that had no windows. It wasn't difficult staying away from windows but the constant staying in place was starting to get to Duo. So Duo took it upon his self to make Quatre's house fun.

Multiple screams are heard.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled.

"Duo!" Heero screamed.

Duo chuckled. He twirled the large knife in his hand and stared at the pink pair of panties on the floor.

"So easy to have so much fun," Duo chuckled. The door to his room slammed open. Duo looked up quick to see Wufei and his katana. Duo's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" Duo said. Before he moved though he took in Wufei's outfit. He busted out laughing. Wufei had put his white pants into the laundry and while he wasn't looking Duo had put the pink panties in. Pink + White = Enraged Chinese Man. Wufei charged. Duo side stepped and ran out his door. He ran past Heero's room only to start laughing again. Heero had been sitting at a desk on his laptop but had gotten up to use the restroom. Duo had come in and sawed the leg of one chair down so that if there was enough weight it would break. So Heero was on his back looking at the ceiling. When he heard Duo's chuckle he looked at the door. He glared.

"I'll kill you," Heero said bluntly. Duo grinned and kept running when he heard Wufei again.

Quatre sighed.

"You would think that being inside for 4 hours wouldn't do this to him so quickly," He stated. Trowa nodded as he watched Wufei chase after Duo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo walked along the upstairs towards Heero's room. It had taken Wufei at least an hour to finally stop chasing him.

Duo walked in and saw Heero back at the desk with a new chair. Duo sighed and collapsed onto Heero's bed. He heard the continuous pattern of keys being hit and it eventually lolled him to sleep.

Heero turned in his chair to see Duo asleep. He gave a small smile. The past few days had changed his life. He use to only focus on his missions, and basic necessities. When he came to stay with Duo everything changed for the better. He still acted the same around him but Duo never let that stop him. He worked around what Heero had set out.

Heero stood from his chair and walked over to his bed. He sat down and laid next to Duo. He looked at his face and gently brushed Duo's bangs from his head. Duo immediately nuzzled into Heero's hand. Heero gave a soft chuckle. He was amazed at Duo's beauty. It seemed to him that Duo thought he was good looking but he wasn't a narcissist. Heero watched as Duo's eyes fluttered open, his long black lashes fanning his face. Heero was then greeted to the sight of amethyst colored eyes.

Duo blinked clearing the haze of sleep from his gaze. When he did he was surprised to see cobalt eyes looking right into his. Duo blinked a couple times and then smiled.

"Hey Ro'," He whispered. Heero smiled. He nodded. Duo stretched a little and snuggled close to Heero. Heero immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to the warm confines of his body. They laid there for a moment.

"I want to know you better," Duo whispered. Heero looked down at Duo surprised. He wasn't one for talking nor was he one on telling people about himself but then that had to do with the fact that most people were too intimidated by him.

"What do you want to know?" Heero asked. Duo was surprised by this but then so was Heero.

"Let's start with you past and work our way up," Duo suggested. Heero nodded.

"I was left on the street to die when I was about 2. I don't know why I was but my parents had left me there. I was found by a man named J. He wasn't the greatest father but then I didn't really have much experience in that category. He taught me everything. He made me speak, learn different languages, do college courses, hand-to-hand combat, firearms, and just about everything. I had everything down by the age of 14. I had everything perfected. He then got me into hacking. I excelled at that more than anything. It was always a game to me," He paused. Duo nodded for him to continue.

"It sounds extreme but it gets worse. If I failed, just a touch off of perfect, he would beat me and keep me un-fed for a few days to build up a resistance to it. I'm happy to say he never touched me in a perverted manor but he always gave me those looks," He shivered and Duo pushed himself closer.

"When I was old enough I moved away from him. I had been working for the government since I was 15 and had money saved that J didn't know about. Right on my 18th birthday I packed everything and left. Since I had completed my college courses and excelled at everything I was quickly picked up by Une. She tried to pair me with a partner but I scared everyone off. She knew that with my credentials that I could operate alone. It worked well until the last mission when I met you. They suspected something when I had been knocked unconscious. But I was more surprised when I woke up that you had indeed done that to me. Most people couldn't get close enough to do damage to me," Heero stated. Duo chuckled.

"I knew that when you came to get me out of there what Une was going to do. When you mentioned your partner I knew that we were going to try and get paired up. I don't regret it for a minute doing it," Heero muttered. Duo smiled and kissed Heero's lips lightly. It was quiet.

"What about you?" Heero asked. Heero felt Duo stiffen in his arms.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable," Heero said. Duo shook his head.

"You told me yours and I know you were uncomfortable telling me but I have to warn you it's not pretty," He stated. Heero nodded.

"I was born to a crack fiend and a pimp and my name was Jeffery Turner. I was barely given food between the ages of 1-6 and by then I had figured out how to get food. When I turned 7 I was put on the streets to whore myself for my dad, and I turned out to be his biggest profit. It seems that men really like to play with little kids. I made an income of 1000 per week, 100 per person. It was extremely degrading but I had to do it or I would have been beaten. When I turned 10 the authorities found out and I was put into an orphanage. I stayed away from everyone until they brought in a new woman. We called her sister Helen and the main owner of the orphanage was Father Maxwell. I bonded with them both. They didn't care that I was homosexual and Sister Helen made me want to have my long hair. She would always braid it for me," Duo said with a smile. Heero smiled at him.

"It took a turn for the worse though. The orphanage wasn't exactly in the greatest neighborhood so we ended up getting robbed. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell wouldn't give them anything so they… they killed them in front of us. Even after I said I would get money for them. I had come back and Father Maxwell was dead but Sister Helen was still alive. She gave me this gold necklace and told me to always love who I was because that's who she loved," Duo paused. He rubbed at his eyes and held back his tears. Heero held him tighter against him.

"After that I was put into a foster home. They abused me and I always lashed out and I was sent to foster home after foster home till I found the right one or I guess I should say the right person. I was 15 when I met the person that became my best friend. I had just started high school and I was getting picked on. I was saved by a little Chinese boy with a big attitude. His name was Wufei Chang. He had been passed through foster home after foster home as well. We bonded and even dated but knew that it would never work," Duo said chuckling.

"I didn't lash out after that because I had a stable friend and didn't want to risk losing it. Thanks to Wufei I got my grades up and we both graduated at the top of our class. We went on to the police academy and graduated early since we worked so hard. Right when we graduated we were offered a job from Une. It sounded like a great idea so we went with her. We were only 18. We've been working with GP for five years now as partners, well until now that is," Duo stated. They were both quiet as they let the information sink in.

"We both had some pretty messed up childhoods," Duo stated. Heero busted out into laughter. Duo grinned.

"It's what made us who we are and I don't think it's a bad thing. It definitely made us stronger and it led us to find each other so I think it was for the best," Duo said. Heero smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Duo kissed back immediately. Mouths opened, tongues wrestled, and hands groped. Soon enough pants were undone and shirts were pulled up.

Duo took a moment to admire the view of his…lover? Boyfriend?...of Heero's body. It was perfectly sculpted and now that Duo knew his past he could see the faint marks of scars. He ran his tongue along all of them. They adorned his stomach, above his right nipple, and all over his chest. As he did this he took his hand and put it into Heero's pants to grasp the hard erection. Duo felt Heero arch his back and heard him gasp.

Not wanting to have Duo miss out Heero reached into Duo's pants and grabbed the velvet steel length. He heard Duo's quick intake of breath and sped up his pumps.

After a few minutes all that could be heard were moans, whimpers, and cries.

Heero tightened his hold and brushed his thumb across the tip and spread the pearly white essence. That was all it took for Duo. He leaned forward and bit down on the junction of Heero's neck hard. Heero moaned and continued to pump helping to milk out Duo's orgasm. Duo's seed splashed against his hand stomach coating him in warm spurts of white. Duo came down from his high and set to work on giving back.

Duo tightened his hold on the heated cock and started to pump faster. He twisted his hand every so often and brushed the tip of the cock to spread the few drops of semen over the head for lubrication. Duo watched Heero's face. It was contorted in a hazy pleasure filled look. Duo knew though that his hand wasn't enough to bring him off. He leaned down and sucked the tip of Heero's cock into his mouth. That was all the stimulation that Heero needed. He let out a hoarse cry of need and came in white ropes that were greedily swallowed by Duo's mouth.

Duo gave one last lick to the head and leaned up to settle himself back on Heero's chest. Heero pulled his shirt off and wiped his hand, then his stomach of Duo's semen. He threw it into the laundry basket and snuggled back to Duo.

Heero had almost fallen asleep when he heard Duo's question.

"Are we together?" He whispered. Heero opened his eyes to look at Duo's face. It was blank but he could see in those eyes that he had a fear of rejection. Heero smiled at him. He nuzzled Duo's cheek with his nose and chuckled.

"I would think after that session and the information we gave that we would be," Heero stated. Duo smiled and un-tensed his body not even realizing that he had done it. They held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is he dead?" a deep voice asked over the cell phone.

"Of course, do you think I'm some armature?" the other voice stated. There was a deep chuckle.

"You will be paid handsomely for you kill. Did you kill just him or all three?" the deep voice asked.

"All three of them are dead!" the other voice said cheerfully. There was silence from the other line.

"I specifically told you not to kill all three! We just need that one killed! He was in our way! You're lucky no one thinks anything of it yet! If I find out it leads back to you…you'll wish you didn't follow your own rules," the man said harshly. The other voice winced.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again," the voice stated. There was a chuckle again.

"You will regret not following orders when you get home. You will be punished severally when you get back," the man said with an undertone of lust. The other voice shivered in anticipation.

"Y-yes sir," He whispered. Then the dial tone rang loudly in his ear.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are you sure this can't be traced?" Wufei asked skeptically. There was a deep rumble of laughter from the small locket hanging from Wufei's neck.

"I'm very sure Dragon, I tested it myself," Treize stated. Wufei hummed in approval. It was quiet for a few moments.

"I miss you Wufei," Treize whispered. Wufei smiled sadly and had a slight flush on his face.

"I miss you too Treize," He said dejectedly.

"You'll be back with me soon Dragon so don't fret. I'm doing everything in my power to help end this silly frame up," Treize stated. Wufei didn't respond but sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Treize asked. Wufei bit his lip.

"I…I feel so cold without you here. I guess I never realized how lonely I was. I'm so use to you being near that I feel…empty somehow," Wufei said honestly. There was a hitch in Treize's breath. Wufei could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too Dragon," Treize replied. Wufei smiled.

"I'll see you as soon as I can love," Treize stated. Wufei felt panic rise up. He had never told Treize he loved him he always told him through actions and he couldn't help the feeling crawling up him.

"Treize! Wait!" Wufei cried. There was a pause and then a humor filled voice.

"Yes Wufei?" He questioned.

"I-I love you as well," Wufei stated blushing. There was low gasp.

"Thank you Wufei," Treize said softly. Wufei smiled again.

"Farewell," Wufei said. There was a chuckle and then the line went dead.

Wufei fell back against his bed and let out a huge sigh. He felt so much lighter than he did. He curled up and fell asleep thinking about Treize's warm arms holding him tightly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Maxwell read the instructions! Two eggs, ½ cup of oil, ¼ cup of water, and then the brownie mix! It is not 4 eggs, a cup of oil and then two cups of water! These are put on the box to make sure you do it right!" Wufei ranted. Duo rolled his eyes.

"I think they are more guidelines than anything," Duo said. Wufei glared.

"When it comes to baking there are rules! If you do one thing wrong it completely messes up!" Wufei stated. Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to have some more of my step-sister Meilan's brownies?" Wufei questioned. Duo went pale. Meilan's baking skills, any cooking at all actually, were feared. She believes that the rules on a box were guidelines and that she could do what she wanted. Duo was usually the guinea pig.

"That's what I thought, so follow the damn instructions!" Wufei said. Duo stuck out his tongue and fixed his measurements.

It was the third day of being at Quatre's house and they had nothing to do. Duo had a craving for chocolate and found out that his bag had been raided by a certain perfect solider finding his candy gone. So he went off to bake and forced Wufei to help. He knew that Wufei couldn't keep his mouth shut if he started to measure things on his own.

After Duo finished mixing he put it into a pan and then into the oven. He set the timer and walked out.

Duo waited for a half an hour and pulled it out and set it there. Just as he did Trowa entered the house. He had a box in his hands that held Zechs computer. Heero popped up out of nowhere and took it from Trowa. Then he went off to his room to start the process. Duo sighed. He was bored, extremely bored. He walked to Heero's room and watched as Heero plugged the computer up and set to work. His hands flew over the keyboard at lightning speed and his eyes were skimming the emails quickly. Heero's eyes widened in shock. He checked over the last emails and then printed the important ones out. He groaned in discontent. Duo leaned over and laughed.

It seems that Relena had been searching for Heero. She wanted Zechs to find him, which never happened. There were a few other cryptic messages that just needed to be read right to understand them. There were a few from the Reptiles and those were the ones that he focused on.

This was one of them:

We will take care of your little Dragon problem in due time. Do not forget we need to overcome death and fly without wings to finish this. Do not forget our little princess wants to fly with wings.

They both were somewhat confused. It was cryptic and easy to see they were talking about people.

"We'll figure it out Duo," Heero stated. Duo nodded. Duo re-read the email and then it clicked. His eyes widened. Heero waited.

"Their talking about Wufei," He said. Heero furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then it hit him as well.

"Zechs wanted to kill Wufei?" Heero questioned.

**CLIFFHANGER! HA! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I think there is some info in here that was important and I don't want to give too much away. There is a lemon in here but not between our pilots so yeah. I hope you enjoy this one. My thanks for reviewing would go to waterwolf and cho-chan-09( for bountiful three reviews :3) I'm not sure when the next one will come out since I have a lot of school work to make up so if I don't get another chapter out next week I'm sorry. Though I usually find a way too! Even if I miss sleep… not like I can sleep anyway! But enjoy this new chapter!**

Duo looked at Heero.

"Why would he want to do that?" Duo asked. Heero shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We don't really know what happened with Wufei so we can't be sure," Heero stated. Duo bit his lip. He was torn. He wanted to figure this out but then he also wasn't going to ask Wufei to break his promise.

"We'll have to figure it out without knowing the background information. We can probably still ask Wufei some question regarding Zechs though," Duo stated. He turned and walked out of the room with Heero following him. They walked up to Wufei's door and knocked. They entered when they got a muffled "come in". Wufei was sitting on his bed with a lamp on, gold reading glasses perched on his nose, and a book in his hands. He looked over at them. He raised an eyebrow.

"We have a few questions," Duo stated. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I would think so Duo since you both came in here," Wufei stated. Duo stared at him blankly and then shook his head.

"We found a couple emails on Zechs computer that we think are helpful. Some are from Relena about Heero but we'll get back to those. It seems from what we read that Zechs wanted you killed," Duo stated. Wufei just stared at him like he was waiting.

"Is that it?" He asked. Duo gaped at him.

"What do you mean is that it! We just told you someone wanted to kill you and you don't even do anything?" Duo ranted. Wufei chuckled.

"It was highly obvious that Zechs wanted to kill me. Plus its nothing new to have someone want to kill me. Remember Duo we put people away…very bad people who want us dead," Wufei pointed out. Duo flushed a little.

"Do you have any idea why he wanted you dead?" Heero asked. Wufei looked at him and nodded.

"Zechs use to be Treize's lover. They were on and off before I came. When I did and ended up getting together with Treize Zechs took it as a threat. He threatened us many times but he realized that Treize was happy and we were able to get past it," Wufei stated. Heero blinked in shock and looked down at the email he had printed out. The date was at least a month old. Heero moved forward and showed Wufei the email.

"Do you know who else they could be talking about?" He asked. Wufei checked the email a couple times and shook his head.

"You should try to look some suggestions up on the computer, see if it will lead you anywhere," Wufei suggested. Duo groaned while Heero went back to his room. Wufei chuckled and went back to reading. Duo lays on the bed next to him.

"Fei' play with me," Duo whined. Wufei sighed but continued to read. Duo pouted and got up from the bed. He walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. He was sulking. He had absolutely nothing to do and he didn't want to risk the wrath of the Chinese man when he had only just tricked him. Duo walked to his room. He looked around it and saw his uniform. There were smudges on it from the dirt in the jungle. He picked it up and rubbed at it. Once it was off he looked at the back. He grinned. He was fascinated by death and always counted himself as Shinigami. His eyes widened. He ran from his room and went into Heero's. Heero was typing away at the computer.

"Heero," Duo said. Heero typed a few more seconds and turned in his seat to look at Duo. He raised an eyebrow. He lifted the jacket to show Heero the back. Heero just stared at it.

"What?" He asked. Duo groaned.

"Shinigami means god of death! The message was talking about you and me Heero! They were the ones that were trying to kill us," Duo stated. Heero's eyes widened in disbelief.

"So if I'm Wings and your Death then who is the princess?" He asked. Heero bent his head and then snapped it back up to connect his eyes with Duo.

"Relena," Was all he said. Duo laughed.

"Y-you think t-that the p-pink terror w-wants to k-kill us?" Duo said laughing. Heero glared.

"You've never had to deal with her tendencies Duo. You have no idea how far she would go to make sure I was hers," Heero said plainly. Duo shut up when Heero said that.

"So how does Zechs get tired up into this?" Duo questioned. Heero was silent.

"He wanted me dead earlier when he saw Treize and me together. I'm assuming that Relena got in on it when Zechs did. They must have given them money. He stopped when he saw that Treize was happy with me. So he must have canceled but when he did Relena didn't. So to make sure they could keep the rest of the money the Reptiles must have killed Zechs for it. That's the only thing that makes sense…but what I don't understand if how GP fits into all of this? Why did your house get blown up?" Wufei said from the doorway. Duo growled.

"Heero you have to hack into GP's mainframe. If there is one person I want you to focus on its Une," Duo snarled. Heero looked at him surprised as did Wufei.

"Une? Why?" Wufei asked. Duo looked at him.

"She believed that you were dead with no evidence just by word of mouth but when she found out that they were selling people she came to tell Heero and me," Duo stated. Heero nodded.

"If given the right amount of money she'll cover anything," Heero said. Duo and Wufei raised an eyebrow at this. Heero flushed.

"Relena," He said. Duo laughed again while Wufei snickered. Heero glared.

"Get out so I can get started," Heero said gruffly. Duo rolled his eyes and laid on Heero's bed. Wufei turned and walked out of the room towards his own.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sir it seems someone has gotten into Merquise's computer. Their searching through his emails, is there anything you want us to do?" the man asked. The man at the desk in the swirling chair just kept his gaze locked on the outside.

"Contact our informant. It seems they've haven't done their job right. It seems if you want anything done right you have to do it yourself," He said sighing. He turned in his chair and rubbed the patch of burn scarred skin. He grabbed the phone from the hook and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a young woman's voice echoed.

"Hello little princess, it seems that something has come up. Someone has been accessing those risky emails from Zechs computer. It also seems that my henchman killed all three of those men," He said. There was silence on the line.

"He did what? He killed Heero! I told you specifically to leave him out of it! I'm paying you an obscene amount of money to get him and you kill him! All I wanted was that little braided haired hussie out of my way! You've shown me that this group cannot be trusted. All you had to do was kill that little dragon and that man who calls himself death and leave my precious Heero out of this!" She said.

"Onto other things I would assume your "shipment" is coming in soon. Do NOT forget my share of this profit. You better hope Treize doesn't figure you out or that I'm involved!" she growled and hung up. The man sighed in annoyance. He placed the phone back on the hook and stood from his chair. He opened the door in the side of the room and entered. Inside was a small bedroom with just a double bed. On this bed was the man, his henchman the one that killed those three, tied to the bedpost by his wrists and ankles. He had a blindfold on and was lying there quietly on the bed, his hips thrusting up every other second. His erection was hard and colored a dark purple. Along the base of the length was a bright red rubber cock ring. In his tight lubed entrance was a wire going along that hooked to a small device on the bed. It was square and had many buttons on it. The man knew that the small bullet vibrator was pushed right up against his prostate. He had left the man in here for two hours with the vibrator on high. This was the man's punishment. He could feel the greatest pleasure on his prostate but could not cum. The man on the bed loved yet hated this punishment. He hadn't even spanked the man yet for disobeying. He closed the door with a soft click. The man on the bed kept thrusting.

"Please, please…no more…I can't take it!" The man groaned softly. The boss smirked and walked to the bed to sit. He ran his hand down the man's chest stopping to tweak a hardened nipple. There was a hitch in the man's breath but continued his journey. He ran his hand down the man's stomach and then grasped the man's rock hard erection. The man gasped and thrust up harder. He pumped the cock quickly and then released it. The man on the bed cried out. The boss could see the tear marks on the man's face.

"What do you want?" the boss asked. The man whimpered and thrust his hips again.

"Fuck me," He breathed. The boss's smirk got wider.

"Why should I? You disobeyed me, made me look like an idiot to our client. You still have to be punished more before you are given a reward," he stated. The man on the bed whimpered. The boss reached up and untied both wrists then his ankles. He flipped the man over and quickly ripped the vibrator from the man's rectum. The man cried out while the boss chuckled.

"I'll give you a choice: you can lay on the bed or across my lap when I spank you. You can even choose what I use. Speak quickly," he said. There was only a three second pause.

"Across your lap with your hand," the man stated. The boss picked the man up and laid him across his lap once he was seated comfortably on the bed. Before he started he opened the bedside table drawer and grabbed out the lube and another vibrator. This one was about 7 inches long colored a deep purple. He quickly lubed it and put more on the smaller man. He then thrust the vibrator into him locating his prostate. The man gasped and thrust his hips. The boss then turned the bottom of the vibrator until it was on the highest setting. The man cried out as his prostate was stimulated with an unyielding pressure. The boss then started his barrage of smacks to the firm tight flesh of the younger man. Every smack left a hand print. Since he was using his hand and the position wasn't the greatest the punishment didn't last long.

Once his hand got tired he went about to finish the rest. He took the vibrator's end in his hand and started the thrust it in hard and fast. The man cried out loudly and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Please boss please! I can't take it anymore!" the man cried. That was what the boss had been waiting for. He placed the man on the bed and lifted the man's hips so that he was on his hands and knees. He stood and pulled off his pants. He got back onto the bed behind the man. He pulled the vibrator out and placed it on the side table. He then lubed up his hard cock and slid into the man in one hard thrust. The younger man cried out in relief at being filled.

The boss started and continued with powerful thrusts that hit the man's prostate every time. Once the boss knew he was going to cum he reached forward and snapped the rubber cock ring off of his lover. He thrust a couple more times against the man's prostate and felt the man's already tight sheath get even tighter. The younger man cried out his lover's name and came hard shooting out long ribbons of his white essence. The boss bit his lip and thrust a couple more times and spilled himself inside the young man. He pulled out when the tight sheath stopped milking out his orgasm and watched as his cum trickled out of the man's gaping hole. He smiled and pulled the blindfold off the man. Before the younger man could look behind him his older lover grabbed a wet wipe from the side table and cleaned them both up. The younger man laid down on the bed on his side and watched as his black haired green eyed lover laid down beside him.

The boss smiled at his young brown haired blue eyed lover and pulled him into his warm embrace. The young man quickly snuggled up into the embrace.

"I'm sorry I failed the mission," the younger stated quietly, shame ridden on every word. The boss chuckled.

"That is all the punishment you need. You feel bad enough when I reprimand you. You beat yourself up until I do punish you," the man stated. The brown haired man blushed and hid his face in his lover's chest.

"I love you," was the muffled reply. The boss chuckled. He grabbed the man's chin and lifted it so he could lace his lips with his younger lover. It was just a sweet chaste kiss.

"I love you as well little one," he whispered back. They both then fell asleep to each other's heartbeats.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How's hacking GP going?" Duo asked. Heero grunted. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Duo asked. Heero didn't reply. Duo sighed and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with two sandwiches on the plate and two water bottles. He placed both bottles on the table next to Heero along with the plate. He took one sandwich and waited. Heero didn't even look over. Duo smirked and took his fingers and opened Heero's mouth. Heero's eyes flickered over to him and raised an eyebrow. Duo grinned and shoved the sandwich into Heero's mouth. Heero chuckled around the sandwich and grabbed it to eat.

"I got you a water bottle too. You can take a break for a few minutes to eat," Duo stated. Heero swallowed the bite he had and leaned forward to kiss him. Duo smiled and kissed back.

"The hacking shouldn't take too much longer. Since I'm focused just on Une it shouldn't take long. I'm gonna run a quick program and let it go for a bit," Heero stated. Duo smiled. He got closer to Heero and sat on his lap, Heero's free hand immediately wrapped around Duo's waist. Duo leaned back gently and started to eat his sandwich. When they both finished Duo turned so he could snuggled up to Heero and put his forehead against Heero's neck.

"Have you ever wished that you had a different life?" Duo whispered. He felt Heero tense and then relax. Heero chuckled.

"Back then I did. Once I left from that place I realized that it shaped me into what I am today. Plus it allowed me to meet you so I believe it was worth it," Heero stated. Duo felt heat come to his cheeks but ignored it.

"What about you?" Heero whispered back. Duo thought about it.

"I definitely did every night when I was a kid. When my life made a turn for the better, after meeting Wufei, I was glad it happened. It made me stronger and there are some things that I wish were different but then who doesn't?" Duo stated. Heero nodded. Duo stood and grabbed Heero's hand pulling him towards the bed. Duo laid down and pulled Heero down with him. He immediately snuggled up to Heero's chest. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo pulling him close. He kissed the braided man's forehead gently. They both fell asleep not seeing the blinking screen of the computer:

HACKING COMPLETE: SUBJECT FOUND


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys! I hope you forgive me! I've been very very business lately and I didn't want to really write this chapter since I didn't even get a review on the last chapter . but I'm finally getting this out. There will be a epilogue with a lemon in it since…well I know some of you expected a lemon and it just didn't really fit in with this until the end. **

**Oh! Also My Dear Death is being worked on as we speak. I am hoping it will be out soon, at least the first chapter that is. I hope you all enjoy it since it will be very different. I'm actually going by an outline and not just from my head. Well enjoy!**

Duo opened his eyes groggily. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision. When he did he realized he was in Heero's arms. He leaned his head up a bit to see Heero still asleep. Duo quietly slid from Heero's grasp and looked at the laptop. His eyes widened at the red words on the screen. He immediately woke Heero up.

"Heero wake up!"

"Hmph,"

"Heero!"

"Don't wanna,"

"Heero your laptop found the leak!" Heero jumps up.

"Why didn't you say that!" Duo just gave him a deadpan look. Heero ignored the look and got up to his laptop. He typed a few things on it and his eyes widened.

"It's Une but then it isn't"

"How does that work?"

"She has been giving us information but she is getting it from the unreliable source. It's from a man called Jonathan Lewis…and it seems it's from the same email as the one on Zechs computer,"

"Well that's kind of anticlimactic," Heero gave Duo a look who just grinned widely.

"We need to call Une,"

"Were dead,"

"No were not Duo, Une won't hurt us,"

"No Heero remember were supposed to be dead!"

"…"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"…"

"Let's just get Quatre and Trowa to get her here. Just say that he found something and doesn't trust phone lines or something,"

"…"

"Heero get over it," Heero stood and left the room as he grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled him along. As they walked down the hallway Trowa appeared. He raised an eyebrow.

"We found something. Call Une and tell her you need her to stop by," Heero stated. Trowa nodded and went down the stairs to call Une. Heero pulled Duo info Wufei's room after knocking. Wufei looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"We've found a source. It seems the same people that were sending Zechs emails are sending them to Une. Trowa is calling Une at the moment to call her over here," Heero replied. Wufei nodded. He stood and walked with them down the stairs. When they entered the living room Trowa was just hanging up the phone.

"She will be here in less than 10 minutes," He stated. Heero nodded. Duo stretched and made his way to the kitchen. Heero sat on the couch while Wufei followed Duo.

"So have you heard from Treize?" Duo asked. Wufei nodded. Duo raised an eyebrow. Wufei tapped his necklace. Duo's mouth opened in an O shape.

"Once we get Une on our side we can get Treize here," Duo stated. Wufei smiled at the prospect of seeing Treize. Duo chuckled at Wufei's face that had broken into a small smile.

"I will need to tell him about our update," Wufei stated. Duo nodded.

"Want a sandwich?" Duo questioned. Wufei looked at him and chuckled.

"Sure Duo," He replied. When the sandwiches were done the sound of a door opening caught their attention. There were a few muttered sentences and then a gasp.

"Agent Yuy!" Une hissed. Duo and Wufei then took that as their cue to enter as well. Une's gaze snapped to them and widened.

"Agent Maxwell…Agent Chang," She whispered. She placed a hand over her heart and went to sit down on a chair.

"Thank god all of you are alive but now can you please tell me what's going on?" She stated. Heero turned from his seat on the couch to look at her.

"On the day that Duo's house blew up there was an agent from GP that had been inside. We, after some hacking, have found out that your informant is the same group that sent Zechs emails. Which we found in his computer talking about how they were going to get rid of a dragon problem ~points at Wufei~, and how they were going to get Death and Wing out of the way ~points to Duo and then himself~. There was also that fact that a certain princess wanted me for herself ~gives Une a deadpanned look~, Heero stated. Une was quiet for a moment.

"So there is a leak. Could you figure out who it was by looking at them?" Une questioned. Heero, Duo, and Wufei nodded. Wufei stepped forward.

"We have also found that whoever has been doing these things they have also been the ones to sell people and weapons to arms dealers. Treize Khushrenada is being framed by the Reptiles group," Wufei stated. Une looked at him in disbelief then gave him a light chuckle.

"Well if you think it's a frame then it definitely is…you sense of justice wins everything," Une stated. Wufei's shoulders dropped while Duo snickered. Une gave a questioning look but Heero just waved her off.

"So I will send you all my files of my agents to you when I get back to GP. Is there something I can do to lower how many people there are?" Une questioned. Heero racked his brain.

"We just need every male agent that has brown hair and blue eyes. He most likely hasn't been there very long since he didn't know the system," Heero stated. Une nodded. She then turned and left. Duo turned to Heero.

"Well that went better than expected," Duo stated. Heero gave him a flat look. Duo just shrugged.

"I'm going to call Treize," Wufei muttered. Duo blinked and watched as Wufei walked off to his room. Duo frowned and scratched his head. Heero smacked his forehead.

"What's up with Fei'?" Duo asked. Heero just shook his head.

"Well…you'll have to ask him yourself Duo," Heero stated. He then turned and walked up the stairs to his room. Duo just watched him with a blank gaze. He then followed suit and walked up the stairs but instead went into Wufei's room. He knocked and entered. Wufei looked at him. He was just about to contact Treize but hadn't done it yet.

"Wufei, can I talk to you?" Duo muttered. Wufei gave him a curious look but nodded. Duo walked forward and sat on the bed next to Wufei.

"What's wrong?" Duo questioned. Wufei's eyes searched his face and then sighed.

"I'm going to be honest here. I never wanted to break up with you when we were teenagers. When you brought it up I just agreed with you. I thought I would rather be your friend then be nothing. I was in love with you…for a long time. I was getting to the breaking point when I got captured. When I met Treize…well I didn't submit to anything. When I found that he was indeed innocent I knew. I'm not in love with you anymore Duo and I have Treize to thank for that," Wufei stated. Duo just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Right now all I can think about is making a big deal about this but I know that it doesn't matter anymore. Thanks for telling me Wufei," Duo said. Wufei nodded. There was a knock on the door and then Heero's head popped in.

"Une just sent the files," was all he said before sauntering off to his room. Duo blinked rapidly. He turned to Wufei to see him already standing and walking towards the door. Duo quickly followed suit and followed Wufei to Heero's room. They entered and walked towards the computer. Duo peered over Heero's shoulder from the desk he was sitting at. He groaned. There were a total of 537 agents with the descriptions given.

"That's going to take forever!" Duo grumbled. Heero rolled his eyes.

"It won't take too long baka. We know what he looks like and we can narrow the search if we remember other details," Heero countered. Duo sighed in relief. They immediately set to work.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Too fat"

"To skinny"

"Too girly"

"Too preppy"

"Preppy? Really Maxwell?"

"Hey don't make fun!"

"Can we please stay on track!"

Duo turned from Wufei and froze.

"Him!" Duo cried out. Heero completely froze his fingers but then clicked to enlarge the picture.

"Damon Ruther, Age: 28, he's been working with GP for about a year now. That's all the information that's given on the file though," Heero muttered. He dug a bit more and found out his address. Duo spun Heero's chair around and settled himself in his lap.

"Shinigami time?" Duo questioned. Heero chuckled and nodded. Duo whooped for joy and ran from the room. Wufei chuckled as Heero blinked in surprise at having the braided man off his lap so quickly. Heero shook his head and stood. Wufei then took his leave for his room.

All three met in the hallway when they had finished putting on their GP uniforms. Wufei walked down the stairs first and Duo took the time to appreciate Wufei's symbol. It was a long serpentine black dragon with its face coming out towards the person behind Wufei. Its scales were very detailed making the dragon more intimidating than it already was. On the bottom the words that were etched into the back was Shenlong. It was the name of the dragon god Wufei had worshiped before he had been put into the orphanage. They were about to go out the back door when Trowa appeared. He raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck," was all he said before he turned and disappeared. Duo blinked and then frowned.

"I hate it when he does that," He muttered.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You would think that he would at least have something in his house we could use," Duo stated. From the next room Heero scoffed.

"Since he's the leak in GP it's probably the fact that he just keeps this as a cover up. Which means were going to have to wait for him to show up and then wait for him to leave to tail him," Heero replied.

"Hide!" Wufei said harshly from the other room. Duo and Heero immediately went into action and hid. They heard a key slide into the door and push open. There were hurried footsteps and then Damon showed up in his bedroom, where Duo was. He placed a big duffle bag on the bed and immediately started to fill it with clothes and other necessities. Suddenly Damon's phone rang.

"Cobra," Damon said. Duo could only hear a deep voice on the other side but couldn't make out any words.

"Yes boss…I'm leaving momentarily. Estimated arrival time 1 hour," Damon said. There were words spoken more softly on the phone and Duo watched as Damon's face lit up in a small smile.

"I love you too," Damon whispered softly. Duo's eyes widened in shock. This man had to be the second in command if he was with the boss. Damon flipped the phone closed and slid it into his pocket. He zipped up his duffle bag and headed out of his room and out of the house. Duo immediately sprang into action and ran towards the front door. He looked out the window and watched as Damon pulled out of the driveway with his car.

"Wufei, Heero get up! Come on we gotta follow him!" He said. When Duo was sure that Damon wouldn't see them he exited and raced to the car. Once everyone was in he drove after Damon. He kept back far enough that he wouldn't be spotted but enough that he could see Damon's car. After an hour of driving, they had gotten onto dirt roads, they arrived at a medium sized building. It was very low tech on the outside giving it an uninhabited feeling. Duo watched as Damon drove behind the building. To not be detected he parked by a shallow line of trees ways away. Duo made his way out of the car with Heero and Wufei following behind him. They made their way through the shallow tree line towards the back of the building. Just as they made it to the back they saw a door close. Duo looked up searching for any hidden cameras. When he didn't spot any he moved quickly towards the door. He was immediately pulled back by Heero though just as a shot rang out. Duo looked at where he was just a second ago to see a bullet hole on the ground. Heero pointed towards the top of the building.

There on the ledge was a motion detecting gun. Before anyone could blink Wufei had thrown out a dead squirrel. Heero and Duo looked at him.

"Where the hell did you get the squirrel!" Duo whispered harshly. Wufei just gave him a smug look. Heero just stared at him blankly. They heard a door open and they immediately ducked behind the trees. Duo peeked out a bit to see a guard coming and checking where the bullet went.

"Just a squirrel," he mumbled. Once the guard turned around all three of them followed him silently. Once he opened the door Duo silently grabbed his head and snapped his neck. They entered the building while Heero confiscated the gun from the now dead guard. They immediately realized that this building was fairly big. Duo turned to Heero and Wufei.

"Do not split up. Usually I would be for it but we don't know what were up against," He stated. Wufei and Heero nodded. They slowly made their way through the building. Once they had gone up to the very top they heard voices from behind a door. Duo pressed his ear against it. He heard muffled voices but he could distinguish Damon's voice. Duo turned to look at Heero and Wufei while nodding. He moved back from the door and let Heero do his work. Heero ran forward and rammed the door causing it to burst open. They were greeted by a very odd sight. There was Damon on a man's lap that was sitting behind a desk. The man was well built and looked to be about 28. He had shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes that were calm. Damon was the only one that was not so calm. He was shaking a bit and had paled.

"I-I thought I killed them," He whispered. The green eyed man chuckled.

"It seems you didn't deserve your punishment last time," He stated. Damon gave the man a quick glare and then focused back on the agents.

"Can't believe you brought that up right now," Damon growled. Damon was immediately pulled down by his hips hard against the older man's lap. Damon hissed while the man laughed.

"I'll bring up what I want," He retorted. Duo cocked his gun causing the two men to look at him. The man rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know exactly what's going on and you bring a gun out on us? I thought Une's agents knew better than that," the man calmly stated. Heero's eyes narrowed at that.

"All you know is that my organization killed Zechs and tried to kill you. Do you know why?...No answer? As I thought. My company I guess you could say are like hired assassins. You pay we give you what you want. That's from people as slaves, guns, and even killing people. So now do you know what your real question should be?" the man stated. Before Heero could reply Duo spoke up.

"Your name," was all Duo said. The man chuckled.

"I apologize, it seems my manners are not with me this morning. This little devil in my lap has me a bit preoccupied," he said deviously. Damon bit his lip and dug his nails in the man's shoulder.

"My name is Jareth Cross aka the Serpent Handler and boss of this organization. It is a pleasure to meet Une's best agents," He said. Duo paled. He couldn't believe this man who was so young had gained such a reputation. He was dangerous and smart, a deadly combination for agents.

"Who hired you?" Heero asked. Jareth looked at Heero and grinned.

"You got it quick enough," Jareth stated, "You should know exactly who hired me Agent Yuy."

Heero racked his brain for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Relena?" he whispered. Jareth laughed.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Jareth exclaimed while laughing, "You should know what she does what she wants."

"Why did she want to frame Khushrenada?" Wufei stated.

"Well if she was able to pin the blame on someone that was already looking like a criminal she would get away with it. She is very devious. The one thing that she wanted more than anything is you Agent Yuy. She did all this just to try and get you," Jareth stated.

"Where is she now?" Duo asked.

"Probably talking to your commander about Khushrenada," Jareth stated. Duo immediately opened his phone and called her. She picked up on the second ring.

"Commander Une speaking?" She stated. Duo immediately relayed all the information he had gotten.

"Well that is very convenient since she is here right now. I'll see you very soon Agent Maxwell," Une stated. There was a gasp from the other line and the phone went dead. Duo grinned.

"Well this was very anti-climactic," Duo muttered. Wufei turned to Jareth and Damon.

"For ones as smart as yourselves you could work as agents as Damon was but you would actually try. We need better agents especially since I am leaving GP," Wufei stated. Jareth contemplated the notion in his head.

"Very well, this business is getting to be too much for me. Too much drama, I made this organization for business not for a repeat of high school," Jareth replied. Duo busted out laughing.

"We will let Une know your decision," Heero stated. Jareth nodded and the agents exited the building.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long…I'm actually not since I barely got any feedback . I was not happy at all. I finally got this out and I'm just saying this now that this lemon in for cho-chan09 (I think that's right lol). Cho was the one that kinda convinced me to write this out since cho was the only one that reviewed -.- Well I hope you like it Cho! **

**This is now the end of Forget Me Not :) no more from this story unless someone may want a little back story to Wufei's but I highly doubt I will write it unless someone asks me… just saying . well enjoy this lovely lemon :3**

**Epilogue **

Duo closed the door to his new house quietly. He had just gotten off from work in his mechanics shop. He stretched and slowly made his way to his bedroom. He looked at the wall as he made his way through. There were numerous pictures of him and Heero together along with them and Wufei and even Khushrenada.

Wufei had left about a week after Relena was arrested. Duo had been sad until about five days after when Wufei randomly showed up with Treize on his front pouch. He claimed that he and Treize were his new neighbors. Duo had laughed and hugged his best friend.

Duo smiled. Wufei had started his own dojo while Treize helped Une with strategy on high level missions. Duo walked up the stairs and noticed that Kisa was sleeping in the guest room on the bed. He walked past and slowly opened the door. He had the door halfway opened when he heard a moan. Duo froze and slowly peeked into his bedroom.

Heero was laying on their bed naked. He had his right hand stroking his shaft as his left hand, three fingers, were sliding in and out of his tight entrance.

Duo immediately felt his cock stir to the delicious sight. Duo slowly walked forward still watching.

Heero started to thrust his hips up with hard deliberate movements and that was how Duo knew that he was close. Heero's breathing started to get heavier and shorter. Just before Heero could come Duo reached forward and grabbed the base of Heero's cock to stop the impending orgasm. Heero yelped and looked at Duo.

"Duo let go and let me come. You have no idea how long it took me to get to this point," Heero panted. Duo smirked.

"Well a little longer can't hurt can it?" Duo asked rhetorically. Heero whimpered. Duo, every once and a while, would get a mean streak in bed, and they often switched roles in who topped and bottomed, though Heero usually was the one penetrating.

Duo removed Heero's fingers from his puckered entrance, pink, wet, and pulsing from Heero's thrusting. Duo licked his lips. He pulled Heero's arms above his head and tied them with the restraints they had gotten.

Heero bucked his hips trying to get some friction when Duo released his grip from the base of Heero's cock. Duo walked over to his side of the bed and opened the drawer there with his more…adventurous toys.

Heero watched as Duo removed a packet of some candy, a bottle of lube Heero had never seen, and a dildo. His cock twitched in anticipation.

Duo laid everything on the counter but hid the lube and candy away from Heero's prying eyes. Duo reached once more in the drawer and grabbed out a red cock ring and slid it down Heero's length.

He groaned in frustration. He knew know that Duo was definitely in a mood. Heero closed his eyes and waited. He heard the pop of a cap and the squirt of liquid. He then felt the cold lube being rubbed on his penis. He flinched a little but with Duo's hand sliding over his aching arousal it warm quickly. As it warmed Heero noticed something different, his cock started to tingle and the more Duo rubbed the more intense the sensations got.

Heero opened his eyes and looked at Duo. Duo waved the lube bottle in front of his face and the words "Tingling Lube" were what popped out the most. Heero groaned. Duo stopped rubbing but it didn't matter the tingling was getting worse and it was torturing him. He was thrusting his hips in abandon to stop some of the sensations. Duo used a wet wipe from his drawer to clean off his hands. He then grabbed the bottle of lube that Heero had used. He squirted some onto his hand and rubbed the gel onto Heero's puckered entrance. He then slid a finger in closely followed by the second and then finally the third. He thrust them in and out quickly striking Heero's prostate every once in a while. Duo removed his fingers and applied lube to the dildo.

This dildo was a deep red, was a girth of 4 inches while length wise it was about 7. It had little numbs and grooves all over it along with a vibrator in it. Duo then slowly inserted the dildo into Heero.

Heero groaned at the intrusion and relaxed to allow the toy inside. Duo stopped when only the end was out. He then grabbed the end and started a hard barrage of thrusts. Heero moaned as his prostate was struck every other thrust. Duo stopped and pushed the toy back inside until he found Heero's prostate again. He knew because Heero gasped. Duo smirked and turned the dildo onto its highest setting. Heero's eyes went wide and his hips kept thrusting up trying to fuck himself with the dildo.

Duo watched smirking. Soon though watching got to be too much. He turned the dildo off and pulled it out laying it on the side table. Duo took another wet wipe and cleaned off Heero's cock of the tingling lube.

Heero laid on the bed panting. All the ministrations had stopped and left him with a craving to cum. Heero watched as Duo opened the bag of candy and put it into his mouth. Duo then bent down and took Heero's length into his mouth. Heero knew immediately what candy it was. It was pop rocks. Heero arched his back and screamed as the fizzy candy popped along his cock. Duo bobbed his head quickly and moved his fingers so that they were pushed against the spot just below Heero's balls. When the candy dissolved Duo moved away and let the hard cock slip from his mouth. It was pulsing and had an angry red color along the top. Duo knew it had to be painful.

Duo grabbed the regular lube and lathered his cock with it when he undressed. He pushed Heero's knees back to his chest and put his arms right beneath them to hold them there. He then pushed himself into Heero's tight entrance. When he was fully sheathed he waited a moment for Heero to adjust. He then reached up and un-did a restraint and Heero quickly un-did the other. Duo then started a bruising fast rhythm of thrusts. Heero arched his back and closed his eyes panting with each thrust. Duo continued to thrust and knew he had hit Heero's prostate when he let out an ear piercing scream of pleasure. Duo smirked but that turned into a groan of pleasure when Heero clenched his muscles.

Duo looked down at Heero only to see a smug smirk on his face. Duo's eyes narrowed. He then started to thrust harder that would ensure that Heero would be walking with a limp the next day. That immediately made Heero's smirk go away. Duo then watched as Heero started to stroke his erection and groan in frustration.

Duo could feel his orgasm coming but he held it off.

"Do you wanna cum Heero?" Duo asked panting. Heero looked into Duo's eyes with glazed cobalt and nodded.

"Tell me how bad you want it," Duo demanded. Heero bit his lip as a hard thrust hit his prostate.

"Please…Please Duo let me cum. I want to cum so badly! Please…I can't! I can't take it anymore," Heero sobbed. Duo groaned at the sight and reached between their bodies and removed the cock ring. Duo fisted the hard length at a blazing speed. Heero arched his back and his mouth opened to let out a silent scream as his cock erupted with white hot spurts of the pearly liquid.

Duo felt Heero's ass muscles clench tightly and the look on Heero's face sent him spiraling over. He stilled letting his seed filled Heero and then collapsed on top of his lover. Heero grunted and pushed Duo to his side of the bed. Duo laughed and pulled Heero to his chest.

"I love you Hee-chan," Duo whispered. Duo felt Heero smile against his chest. Heero lifted his head and captured Duo's lips with his own. Mouths opened and tongues danced in each other's mouths. Heero pulled back and broke the string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I love you too baka," Heero stated. Duo pouted but nuzzled Heero's head with his nose. They had almost fallen asleep when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Duo! Heero! Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep at 2 o'clock in the morning!" Wufei yelled. Duo laughed.

"We just told you and Treize the same thing yesterday! Get over it!" Duo yelled back. There wasn't an answer after that one. Heero chuckled and snuggled closer to Duo. Duo smiled and snuggled back into Heero's hair and fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
